


I'll Never Let You Go

by Satan_Satori



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gay Character, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Physical Abuse, RMS Titanic, Same-Sex Marriage, Sinking, Titanic AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Satori/pseuds/Satan_Satori
Summary: The Sakamaki and Mukami brothers are given first class tickets for the HMS Karlheinz. It travels from Tokyo to New York, where Tougo Sakamaki is waiting for them.Yui Komori and her father were given tickets for the HMS Karlheinz by Tougo Sakamaki because their old friends. Yui's father thinks that New York would be a fresh start for them and their faith.While aboard the ship the Sakamaki and Mukami family decide to become very close with Yui, and not because they want to be friends.I don't own the characters. I only own some of the plot not all since it's based off titanic.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Mukami Kou/Sakamaki Subaru, Mukami Yuuma/Sakamaki Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, and I put it on wattpad. I've recently got into using AO3 so thought I'd post it on here too. Enjoy!

It was an early morning 6 o'clock start for the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers just so they could board Tougo Sakamaki's new ship and travel to New York to meet with him. Even though the Sakamaki brothers weren't very fond of their father they still agreed with their mothers that they would go on his new fancy boat that was made out of Tougo's pure boredom. Well that was Ayato's opinion on it anyway, and he is an asshole.

"ALRIGHT BOYS ALL OF YOU UP NOW!!!" Cordelia shouted standing at the door of the room all the boys slept in.

"Five more minutes please." Laito grumbled stuffing a pillow in his face.

"No all of you up now and in ten minutes be downstairs breakfast eaten, fully dressed, teeth cleaned, hair brushed, and suitcases packed ready for our trip." She said then slamming the door waking them all up fully.

"She's truly a demon." Kanato said rubbing his eyes. "Isn't that right teddy?" He smiled cuddling his teddy. Laito gave him a small smile and then looked towards his other brother who had a severe case of bed head.

"Yea I know that, I'm the only one here who's had first-hand experience." Ayato complained and then yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"I would have so hated to be in your position back then." Laito laughed.

Ayato turned to his long-haired brother and gave a furious look. "Well Laito biologically you’re the oldest so if it weren't for our culture you would have been in my position so shut the fuck up!!" He screamed at Laito.

Laito just continued to laugh at his brother knowing full well he was right. Then the rest of the boys had a small giggle to the selves because of the silly little brother’s quarrel.

"I think it's time we made a move and got dressed, don't you?" Reiji suggested.

"Yes, I agree, come everyone move and get yourself sorted." Ruki said.

All the boys started to get up and eat the breakfast that was left for them on the large table in their room. And just like the triplets mother said they got dressed, cleaned their teeth and fangs, brushed their hair and left the room to go downstairs with their suitcases fully packed.

~♤♡◇♧~

As they made their way downstairs, they found Beatrix, Cordelia and Christa waiting for them by the front door.

"Took you all long enough, lazy bastard." Beatrix complained giving them all a disgusted look.

"Well if took to long in your opinion you should have gone and woke them up earlier yourself." Christa said walking towards the large front doors.

She opened one of the large wooden doors and gestured everyone with her hand to follow her because the three limos had arrived.

Beatrix, Cordelia and Christa got into the first car. The Sakamaki brothers in the second and the Mukami brothers in the third. Once they were ready in the cars the drivers set off for the Port of Tokyo.

~♤♡◇♧~

"So, is everyone actually glad that we're going to see father?" Reiji asked his five other brothers while closing his book.

"Do any of us look like we are?" Shuu answered with his eyes opening slightly to look at his younger brother.

"Yea it's not like he even cares about us." Ayato growled.

"Even as kids he ignored us because work was more important to him." Kanato stated.

"He even had the nerve to lock Subaru's mother in a tower because he thought she was mad." Laito pointed out. "It’s wasn't fair on Christa or Subaru." Laito then slouched back down in his seat.

"Well to be fair all our mothers were used just so they could give birth to us, even if one of us was technically made from an incestuous relationship." Subaru said looking out of the window to his right.

"Our family’s just fucked up." Ayato growled.

"Ayato I remind you it's disrespectful to use that sort of language so you should refrain from doing so." Reiji exclaimed.

Ayato turned his head towards his dark-haired brother and glared at him. "I'll say whatever the hell I want." He said turning back to look out the window on his left.

~♤♡◇♧~

They arrived at the port and the drivers pulled up right next to the first-class entrances. The drivers then opened the doors for their passengers and the vampires all exited the limos. Their luggage taken by the baggage handlers so it could be put in the rooms. They gracefully walked up the ramps to the doors and Cordelia was discretely looking down at all the peasants from the corner of her eyes.

"Cordelia I can see what you’re doing, and those filthy rats have no need for your recognition." Christa whispered to the purple haired vampire.

"You're right it's just fun to do it" She smirked while looking at Christa. Christa gave her a small smile in return. They both redirected their eyeline towards the doors as the grew bigger and bigger because of every step that caused them to get closer.

"Welcome aboard the HMS Karlheinz ladies and gentlemen, we hope you enjoy your journey to New York." A doorman greeted them as and thirteen of then walked through the ships door.

All of them took a brief moment to soak up their surroundings and then proceeded to the woman who was giving out room keys at what appeared to be reception.

Kou being the playboy he is decided to take a closer look at the woman. She had bright blonde hair in a tight bun. A circular red hat with a gold trim around the edge placed atop her rather large head.

She wore a white shirt with a red blazer also with a gold trim and a thin red bow tied around her neck. It hung loosely on her chest. And from what he could see she was wearing a knee length red pencil skirt but, in his opinion, she had no visible curves. The women had her pearl white teeth on display to everyone as she was nonstop smiling at anyone she saw.

"Hello there, what name are you booked under?" She smiled at Beatrix who was not impressed by her perkiness.

"Sakamaki" She said with no emotion in her voice. Clearly, she was annoyed by this woman.

"Oh, so you're the owners family which means that you'll be in three largest suites we have." Her smile seemed to fade slightly, and she became a bit nervous because she refused to make eye contact with any of them.

"If you would like to follow me please." She said and started to walk down a hallway. It had a red carpet with a black pattern and the walls were wooden but had been painted white with gold designs all hand painted onto the walls.

"I already hate this" Laito whispered to Ayato since they were at the back.

"Me too"


	2. Chapter 2

There it was standing high above the small blonde was the great HMS Karlheinz. To most it was an opportunity to see a whole other world but to her it was a symbol for a new beginning for Yui and her father.

She looked up at the many groups of people hanging over the sides already waving at friends and family, even at people they didn't even know. Everyone had risen from their beds just to see one of the most powerful ships ever built set sail for New York.

The majority were too poor to buy tickets, so they decided to watch as it set sail for the first time. Others just came to see their family off and make sure that they were safe before they left on a two and a half weeks long journey.

However, Yui couldn't help but feel like something was about to go wrong. It loomed over her every second She spent staring at the ship.

"Yui dear, are you ready to board?" Mr. Komori smiled at his daughter.

"Yes, let's go" She smiled back up at her father. They made their way to the ramp that led to the first-class entrance. There was a door man smiling at everyone passenger who entered. He was dressed smartly all in red with a gold trim around everything he wore, except his shining, black polished shoes.

We walked up to what we assumed to be the reception desk. There was a frail boy stood smiling while helping other passengers. Next to him there was a really perky blonde woman stood next to him also smiling. She had a much scarier vibe than the boy.

"Hello, what name are you under?" The young receptionist asked in a quiet voice. Unlike the woman next to him who was practically screaming at people.

"Komori" My father answered. The boy looked through a long list of names that rested on top of his side of the dark mahogany desk.

"If you would like to follow me please Mr and Miss Komori" gestured the male receptionist. He walked down one of the newly decorated hallways. But before Yui started to follow the boy and her father, she caught a glimpse and the group on the other side of the reception desk.

There were three beautiful, well-dressed females and ten teenagers dressed in uniforms but they each had their own personal touches added to them.

There was one teenager in particular that caught Yui's eye. His short red hair and soul piercing green eyes. His right trouser leg was rolled up to his knee. His pearl white shirt opens just above his belly button and his red tie tied like a scarf around his neck. To the blonde human girl, he was a god with looks beyond compare.

~♤♡◇♧~

The Komori's reached their suite and saw there was two bedrooms, a bathroom, a cloakroom and a large living space. It was a once in a lifetime experience for the father and daughter and anyone who boarded the great ship today.

"Father I'm going to take a walk on the deck" Yui told him before walking to the door. "Alright but be careful I want you back unharmed and in one piece" Her father said to the blonde before she closed the door behind her and left.

As she was walking out the room, she heard a lot footsteps walking the opposite direction she was going to walk. She turned to find the group of thirteen walking to the three best suites this ship had to offer.

Yui looked at the two teenagers that we're walking slowly behind the rest. She could only assume they were brothers since they looked so alike, except one had longer hair. Then she realised the one on the left was the green-eyed god. Even though he had his back to her she could still recognise his hair and eccentric way of wearing his school trousers. She faintly heard the end of their conversation.

"I already hate this" The long-haired teenager whispered to his brother.

"Me too"


	3. Chapter 3

The vampires had parted ways so that the Mukami brothers were in one suite, the Sakamaki mothers in another and the Sakamaki brothers in the last. The suite with the brothers in was the largest in the ship, and it had to be for them since there are six of them.

All the brothers had gathered together in the very large living space. Shuu was laid on one of the sofas against a wall. Reiji was stood in front of the fireplace, with his arms crossed and pushing up his glasses. Ayato was sat in one of the armchairs, with his non-covered leg stood on the chair. Kanato was sat on the other armchair to the left of Ayato, but he was sat properly and tightly grasping his teddy. Laito was laid on another sofa but this one was to the left of Kanato and in the middle of the room. Lastly, Subaru was stood leaning on the fireplace behind Reiji, supporting the same scowl he always wore.

"So, are we just going to sit or stand around or is there a reason we're here?" Subaru growled.

"Now now calm down Subaru, I'm sure Reiji has a reason why we’re all here" Laito smirked towards Subaru.

"Fucking perv" Subaru growled. "Can we at least get to the point here? I'm getting really pissed off" Subaru shouted while punching the wall behind him.

"Be quiet you're too noisy, I'm trying to enjoy my music" Shuu said quietly. He opened his eyes and simply stared down all of his brothers. "Reiji, I think it's time you told us why we're here" Shuu looked towards Reiji who now had a disgusted look plastered across his face from Shuu just saying his name.

"I summoned you all here because I want to discuss why our father is forcing us to go on this journey" Reiji stated pushing up his glasses. A dark aura covered the entire room, and Subaru clenched his fists. They all despised even the very mention of their father made their blood boil.

"There is a woman aboard this ship who will be our sacrificial bride once we reach New York, I don't know her name or what she looks like, all I know is that she is a religious virgin with the sweetest blood the church could find." Reiji explained everything he knew to his brothers. The only reason he was told all of this was because their father and mothers knew none of the rest would listen.

"Alright we're off, we have more exciting stuff to do" Laito smiled standing up along with Ayato and Kanato. They walked towards the door and twisted the golden handle to open it. But before they could walk out and close the door Reiji had something else to say. "Don't even bother going to look for her you three because I will find out if you do" Reiji warned the triplets, giving them a death stare in the process of doing so.

The triplets had left to go explore the ship. As they were walking down one of the many hallways Ayato caught sight of a short, blonde human who was beyond beautiful. Ayato didn't even realise that he had stopped walking just to look at her, she was just perfect.

"Hey Ayato, are you coming or are you just going to keep staring at humans?" Laito teased hugging his brother from behind. "Wow, isn't that little bitch cute, I would so like to sink my fangs into that" Laito purred. He moved his arms from around his brother and carried on walking with Kanato.

"I would love to as well, but it’s not like you'll ever know" Ayato whispered to himself. He ran to catch up to his brothers dodging other guests in the process. "Where are we going anyway?" Ayato asked confused as to why he was invited along.

"Obviously we are going to find the sacrificial bride, how stupid can you get?" Kanato laughed. He turned around to look at his younger brother. Kanato wore his same creepy smile as always.

"Well it's not like I'm a fucking mind reader is it" Ayato shouted at his older brother. He stormed off in front of his two older brothers and turned the corner going right.

As Ayato turned the corner he bumped into a young girl. "Oh, my I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-" The blonde-haired girl was cut off by those piercing emerald orbs. Ayato stared down at the beautiful human and was lost for words. Her big red eyes staring up at him had him mesmerized to the point where he didn't want to ever look away.

"Hey Ayato, who's the little bitch?" Laito said seductively bringing Ayato back to reality. "Can't you tell Laito? Our dear brother looks like he's in love" Kanato giggled causing his brother to laugh too. A slight blush crept onto Ayato' s face from his brothers comment.

"She's just a girl I ran into while walking away from you two idiots" Ayato growled. He looked back at the girl who was now blushing too, but she looked like a tomato. This caused Ayato to blush once again.

"Awe look at you two both blushing cute" Laito smirked. He walked over to Kanato and put his arm around his shoulders so that he could turn them both around. "We'll give you two some privacy so you can get to know each other" Laito laughed. Then they both walked off back around the corner.

"Sorry about those two their always like that when I'm around a girl" Ayato said while shoving his hands into his pockets. Yui's blush seemed to have disappeared and she was now looking up at the red-haired vampire.

"It's fine I don't mind, it’s what brothers do right?" She giggled. Ayato stared at her with wide eyes. How did she know they were brothers? Who was she? Why did her blood smell so sweet? These questions kept running through Ayato's mind.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Yui Komori, it’s a pleasure to meet you my green-eyed prince" Yui said but whispering the last four words. "I'm Ayato Sakamaki, it’s nice to meet you too, pancake" Ayato smirked. Yui gave the vampire a confused look as she had no idea why he called pancake.

"Don't give me that look pancake, you gave me a nickname so why not give you one" The red-haired teenager laughed. Yui gasped from shock as she now knew that he heard her say he was her green-eyed prince. "Oh, you didn't think I heard you call me your prince, well my dear pancake that would only make you my princess wouldn't it?" Ayato joked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yui asked. She was severely shocked and confused at the same time. The human had no idea what to do or think about the vampire.

"What I mean is that as of today you'll be my new toy, pancake"


	4. Chapter 4

Laito and Kanato had retreated back to their suite and flopped down onto one of the many gold rimmed sofas. They weren't worried about where their brother had disappeared to because they knew he was still with the blonde girl they had bumped in to on their short ship adventure.

"Where's the third nightmare?" Subaru growled, teleporting in front of the two brothers.

"He went for a walk while we decided to come back and relax, isn't that right teddy?" Kanato smiled at his younger brother. He hugged his teddy tighter so that it was closer to his chest, just in case Subaru decided he would take it out on the teddy and not Kanato and Laito.

"Let me guess he's chatting up girlfriend number 5666, am I right or am I right?" Subaru joked but didn't smile about it. He was just proud of his smart remark.

"How did you know? What a smart ass you are" Laito smirked also very proud of his sarcastic comment. The relationship between Laito and Subaru was pure sarcasm, insults and smart-ass comments. Kanato could easily see where this conversation was going between these two, so he decided to take his leave.

"Me and teddy are going to have some cake so goodbye brothers" He stood up and walked to the small kitchen diner that was to the right of their suite. He saw a delicious strawberry cake left on a sideboard that was against one of the walls next to the dining table, so he decided to cut a small slice for him and teddy to share.

Meanwhile, Subaru and Laito sat in silence in the living room, giving each other death stares occasionally. Laito was laid across the sofa he and Kanato were once sat on. Subaru was sat on one of the armchairs across from Laito.

The awkward silence was broken by the front door opening to reveal Ayato smiling. Laito and Subaru's attention focused only on the smiling red head, both of them very confused as their brother never showed a genuine smile only a mischievous one every now and then. Ayato walked over to the armchair next to Subaru and sat down, still unaware that his brothers were staring at him incredibly confused.

"Why are you smiling?" Laito asked his younger brother in a shocked tone. Ayato looked towards Laito and Subaru finally realising that they had been they staring at him the whole time. Ayato's smile had faded and was now replaced with a look of pure shock because he didn't even know he had been smiling, and to be honest he felt disgusted in his self that a mere human had made the narcissistic vampire smile.

"I don't really know but I didn't even realise I was, I'm quite disappointed in myself" Ayato replied looking towards Subaru who had started to pat him on the back. Ayato knew his younger brother was also disappointed by him.

"Don't feel sorry for him Subaru, he's probably smiling about the blonde little bitch he bumped into on our little adventure" Laito smirked towards the other two vampires.

Subaru turned back to face Ayato with a look plastered across his face that said, 'I'm going to murder you' and I think Ayato got the message. The red-haired vampire stood up from the chair and took a few steps back, so he was further away from his murderous brother. Before Subaru could get up and strangle Ayato, Beatrix came into their room.

"The six of you get ready and come to our suite we're going to dinner and we're sitting with the captain so look nice" She said then quickly closed the door so she could go tell the Mukami's.

The brothers didn't even know it had gotten that late. The three exchanged confused looks and they knew one of them was going to have to tell Shuu to wear something decent, instead of him wearing that old yellow cardigan.

"Well I'm not doing it because I have a girl to live for" Ayato shrugged and walked into his room to get ready.

"I also have something to live for and you know damn well what it is Laito" Subaru growled. Laito simply laughed and got up from the chair smirking. "I was going to offer to do it anyway but you two had to make excuses before I could talk" Laito smiled walking off towards the dining room to go tell Kanato.


	5. Chapter 5

The large vampire family were gathered outside the first-class dining hall waiting for the doors to open. They were surrounded by well-dressed mortals who were also waiting for the doors to be opened. The one vampire that was unimpressed by this was Cordelia which was probably no surprise to the rest of them.

"I hate being in a small space full of mortals, the smell of humans makes me sick to the stomach." Cordelia growled looking around at the other people with a disapproving expression. The purple haired vampire rolled her eyes and looked back at her family.

"I agree it is quite claustrophobic in here, I feel like trapped cattle waiting to be slaughtered." Beatrix commented. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck up her nose to show she didn't approve of the humans joining them on the cruise.

Ayato had grown really bored and tired of his mother and Beatrix's complaining so he started to look around the grand staircase area. It looked like it was all made from pure gold. It must have cost his father a fortune. He turned around completely ignoring his family's conversation so he could look at the magnificent staircase.

But as he looked up and down the staircase, he caught sight of his angel gracefully walking down the stairs with her father. She wore a long Black dress with the sleeves down to her elbows and the top half of the dress was covered with lace.

Ayato walked away from his family and made his way rather quickly over to the grand staircase. Yui saw him waiting at the bottom and gave him a kind smile. This made the red-haired vampire give the mortal girl a kind smile in return.

"Good evening pancake And Mr. Komori I presume" Ayato greeted the mortal politely. Yui giggled at the nickname she had acquired from him.

"Good evening Ayato and yes this is my father" Yui greeted back. Ayato reached out towards Yui's father to shake his hand and he gladly accepted.

"So you're the red haired boy my daughter ran into today, yes I've heard all about it and she even mentioned how well-mannered you were during the situation so it's nice to finally meet you" Yui's father explained to the smiling vampire.

"Would you two like to meet the rest of my family?" Ayato suggested to the mortals stood across from him.

"Of course, we would, I mean it's only fair since you met my family, right?" Yui replied. Ayato simply laughed at the short girls cuteness and turned around to lead them towards his family.

Once he arrived back at the circle of unamused vampires his mother noticed him straight away.

"Ayato would you care to introduce us?" Cordelia asked giving her son one of her wicked smiles. "Yes, this is Mr Komori and his daughter Yui" Ayato said while gesturing to the two humans.

"Pleasure to meet you" Cordelia smiled before turning back to the unopened doors to the dining hall. The group was once again stood in silence waiting for the doors to open so they could be seated.

Ayato bent down so he was able to whisper in Yui's ear. "Don't worry about her she's always cold to humans and vampires, especially all of us" Yui simply let out a giggle at the strange vampire boy. No matter what he did Ayato could always put a smile on Yui's face.

They may have only known each other for a couple of hours but it felt like years to the pair. As they looked at each other smiling they couldn't help but notice a certain feeling that had grown between them.


	6. Chapter 6

The doors of the dining room opened which caught everyone's attention. The vampires were the first to walk in the grand dining room. Luxurious tables and chairs littered the room. The finest china plates layer neatly on each table waiting patiently to be used. Golden cutlery placed in ordered rows next to the plates. Tables covered in crisp white cotton cloths.

The ceiling covered in clouds and angels watching over the large room. Crystal chandeliers gracefully hung from the ceiling providing the only source of light.

Yui stood in awe near the entrance trying to process every small detail in the room. She had never seen such expensive items or a room as magnificent. Ayato stood admiring the short blonde, smiling at her reaction. It amused him that the girl had never seen such a decor.

"Hey pancake, you just gunna stand there and look around or are you going to sit down?" The red-haired vampire whispered in her ear. He toke this opportunity to take in her scent, and she oddly smelled of lavender. Yui snapped out of her trance and turned her head towards the vampire.

"Yes, I'm coming I just wanted to look around" she replied then followed him to the table. He pulled out Yui's chair for her to sit down, and when she did, he pushed her chair in.

"Such a gentleman Ayato, but only for your lady I see" Laito commented as he walked past his brother. He let out a small laugh. Ayato shot him a death glare before sitting down himself. The large, mahogany table was filled with chatter as they waited for their meals to arrive.

"Forgot to mention it to you earlier but you look beautiful pancake" Ayato smirked. He caught the red blush that covered the blonde mortals face from his comment.

"Thank you Ayato, you look handsome" Yui turned her head to look at the male vampire in the eyes. Ayato gave her another mischievous smirk.

"Whatever happened to green-eyed prince pancake? I rather enjoyed that name" He asked. Ayato had only caused the young girl to turn extremely red.

"Well that's a nice nickname which you don't deserve since you call me pancake" She scoffed and turned her gaze away from the boy.

"Okay then, whatever you want to do princess" Ayato smiled knowing all too well that the girl was probably the same shade as a ruby by now.

~♤♡◇♧~

After a thirty-minute wait and a lot of dull conversations meals were finally served, but it was only the first course, which meant an even longer and irritable wait for the rest. The meal consisted of an over extravagant salad drowning in a mysterious dressing consisting of mainly herbs. It wasn't everyone's personal favourite, but they attempted to eat it anyway just to be polite, and not look like a murderous family of blood sucking creatures.

"This is disgusting, how do rich people eat this crap?" Kanato whispered to Ayato and Laito. " I hate to break it to you Kanato, but you are rich." Laito laughed. Ayato smiled at his two brothers, he then turned to Yui and continued with their conversation.

"I bet it's nice to not have any siblings that complain or argue constantly." Ayato smiled staring into Yui's rose coloured eyes. Yui smiled back at the vampire and stated, "Well I guess it is nice to have some peace and quiet, but it gets really lonely being an only child."

Ayato's expression became sympathetic for the young mortal since he was aware that her father was never really home and always working close to his father. This meant that they had one thing in common, their fathers were never there during their childhood, work was the main priority not their families. "Pancake you have me now and I'm sure my brothers won't mind your company." Ayato smiled licking his lips while looking at Yui's neck. Yui didn't notice and gave a warm-hearted smile in return.

Yui had never felt more wanted and accepted in her life since she barely saw her adapted father. Ayato had basically accepted her into his family since he knew why she was sat here. It pained him to know that soon she would be brutally murdered by him or one of his brothers. Dreading that day, he chose to try and avoid it as much as possible by keeping it out of his thoughts.

The red-haired vampire knew what his father had planned, and he had clearly underestimated Ayato's intelligence. Tougo had wanted them to become attached to the girl so then he could suffer when the brothers are forced to kill her. He wasn't prepared in any way to kill the innocent girl next him. She deserved so much better in her life, after all he had already fallen madly in love with his blonde goddess. Who said love at first sight doesn't exist?

~♤♡◇♧~

After dinner had finished the large table was still filled with constant chatter and numerous cups of tea and coffee. Cigar smoke clouded the vision of many guests and the beautifully painted ceiling covered in contaminating smoke. Yui was finding it difficult to breathe in these conditions she and Ayato had excused themselves to take a walk on the deck. Meanwhile, Beautrix thought it appropriate to interrogate the captain and architects.

"So, Captain Shiro are you actually competent enough to sail this vessel?" She smirked evilly at him. Captain Shiro obviously took offence to her question and sent her a murderous scowl. "Of course, I am, I'm certain Mr Sakamaki wouldn't have chosen me to be the captain if I couldn't sail this fine ship." He relied, smiling innocently at her displeased reaction.

"You're probably right, but do you agree that this ship is unsinkable?" She said smirking again knowing she had caught him in his perfect captain act. She gracefully sipped her black coffee. Captain Shiro wasn't enjoying her interrogation as she was a very intimidating woman. His hand trembled shaking the teacup he had in his grip. He didn't have an answer, he knew that of curse no ship was unsinkable, but the guest's reassurance he had to believe it.

"Of course, I believe this great ship is unsinkable, after all the time and money put into the construction must only prove my point further." He stated at his made-up response. Hopefully he had fooled her into believing it.

"You're lying"

Shiro was beyond shocked. No one had ever seen through his façade since normally they would believe the captain's word above anyone else's. But what made him curious was how did she find out. "Let me guess you're trying to figure out how I know, well as the captain you have to believe that this ship will not sink, so you say it's unsinkable to make the passengers feel safe." She proudly smiled at him proving her point. He laughed at her response fidgeting with his hands on the table, he thought she had figured him out.

"Well you are an intelli-"

"I wasn't finished captain." She interrupted him by putting her hand up signalling him to stop. The blonde vampire slammed her hand down causing the cutlery to shake and gain the attention of surrounding passengers on different tables. "You don't believe at all that this ship is unsinkable because you also know as a captain that if a major accident were to occur this sip will sink." She turned her head to look at him directly in the eyes. This gave her an even more intimidating appearance to the captain. Shiro was beyond amazed at the female vampire's intelligence, and finally knew the reason so many were afraid to cross paths with her.

"Alright you two calm down and lets all get along." The architect chuckled nervously waving his hands. He placed a comforting hand on the Captain's shoulder trying to get him to at least change hi aggression facial expression and get him to stop tensing his entire body.

"Yes lets, and we should move on from that conversation." Shiro agreed calming down. The cocky vampire rolled her eyes at the mortals and of course disagreed with their decision as she was rather enjoying bullying these pathetic humans.

"Right, Beautrix meet my lovely wife and co-architect on this project Elizabeth." Steven gestured towards his unfortunate looking wife.

"You married her?" Beautrix questioned in disgust pointing a finger at her. She stared at the woman? displeased with her appearance and lack of manners, as she continuously shovelled food into her gaping hole of a mouth. However, she paused her actions at Beatrix's comment and gave her a questioning look confused as to what the problem was. Steven on the other had a surprised look plastered across his face. How could such a beautiful woman be a monster?

~♤♡◇♧~

A cool, calming breeze flew along the ships wooden deck. Only two souls roamed the deserted deck hoping for some private time together. They stood silently against the railings and enjoyed the view of the vast ocean. The silence was suddenly interrupted by the mortals shivering Ayato turned and gave her a worried look.

"Are you cold? Shall we go inside?" He asked quickly. He wanted to make sure to take care of her, so she doesn't get hurt or sick. "Yes, a little bit, but we don't have to go inside, I'll be fine." She stated. Yui turned her head to look back at the ocean, it was so mysterious and beautiful to her. She suddenly felt a large piece of material being draped over her shoulders and from its scent she could easily tell it was Ayato's suit jacket.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

How that smile melted his heart. He loved everything about this woman standing in front of him. Ayato couldn't help but admire her. "You're welcome pancake." He smirked. She scowled at him and weakly punched his arm. In the end, he loved her but couldn't resist teasing her.

Even though he teased her she couldn't help but love him back, and as cliché as it sounds for them it was love at first sight. Yui knew Ayato didn't mean to hurt her feelings when calling her pancake. It's the opposite he always said it with love and affection in his voice.

"Hey Ayato... Let me take you to a party."

~♤♡◇♧~

The blonde-haired mortal dragged the green-eyed vampire through various unfamiliar corridors until they reached the third-class section. It's wasn't nearly as remarkable as the first-class section which Ayato was so used to seeing.

"Yui, why are we here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We are going to a party like I said, my friend Haruhi told me about it." She explained to the confused red head.

This is where she would have ended up if she hadn't been invited to first class by Tougo. It's not like her father could afford two first class tickets since being a priest doesn't pay that much. Ayato thought about how her family had to struggle just to survive in this cruel world. He had never known that pain or fear. He had always known money and love from his brothers; poverty was something he could never imagine.

"Earth to Ayato" Yui waved her right hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance and looked down at her. "I want you to meet my best friend Haruhi Tsukiyama, and Haruhi meet Ayato Sakamaki." Yui gestured over to a young, large chested girl with long, red hair that reached her calves. She reached out her hand and Ayato taking the hint shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Haruhi" He smiled politely showing off his sharp fangs. She caught sight of his teeth and became wide-eyed at the monster. He noticed her reaction and smirked like the twisted demon he was.

"Nice to meet you too Ayato, how do you know Yui?" Haruhi asked, even though she was scared she was still a curious best friend.

"We're lovers in a sense." That's it. Yui was as red as a tomato. Haruhi turned her head towards Yui with a wide-eyed look while Ayato just innocently smiled at the two girls. This was going to be a long party.

~♤♡◇♧~

The rest of the night flew by as the couple got extremely drunk, since Haruhi kept serving them both alcohol. Haruhi only wanted to see if the couple would end up kissing or eventually leaving to have sex, mainly because she wants her best friend to be happy for once.

Ayato dragged Yui on the square, wooden stage and attempted to force her into a dance battle, to which he was successful. Everyone around them was watching, clapping and shouting at the overly intoxicated duo, but the audience were enjoying it. It ended with them dancing and spinning together, and some other couples getting up and dancing along with them.

Early morning hours is when Ayato and Yui decided to leave and go to bed, both aware of the fact that they will wake up hungover. Yui hasn't ever drank alcohol before so she knew she would suffer more than the red-haired vampire.

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow pancake." He lazily let go of her hand and smiled looking directly into her eyes. He didn't want to leave her, but this is where they both had to leave each other to go to their rooms.

"Good night my green-eyed prince." She slurred. With that last comment she left him alone in the corridor. He turned to make his way down another over extravagant corridor to go to his room.

If his brothers were asleep, he could go to bed quietly and not have to explain anything. However, if they were awake, they would stare at him when he walked in, and would continue staring at him until he explained or went to sleep.

Either way Ayato was dreading what would happen when he opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning after and Ayato’s sleep was interrupted by continuous knocking on his bedroom door. He slowly started to open his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light coming through the curtains. He sat up in bed, immediately feeling the pain in his head from his mistakes the night before.

“That Haru girl sure knows how to get her friends drunk, my head is killing me” Ayato said to himself. He removed the bed sheets and swung his legs round the edge of the bed so he could stand up. The red-haired vampire made his way to the bathroom to wash up before breakfast and facing his brothers, who more than likely heard him walk in this morning.

The bathroom was decorated with clean white tiles, with the occasional white and blue diamond decorative tiles. All the bathroom suite has golden handles and faucets, and golden decorative designs around the bathtub, toilet lid and sink. Hanging above the sink was a golden ancient picture frame for a mirror, which Ayato personally hated since it reminded him of his mother’s house.

~♤♡◇♧~

After Ayato had washed up and dressed himself, he made his way out into the main room where his brothers, except Kanato, were already staring at him. He knew they were all either mad or thinking of an inappropriate situation, mainly Laito, but he still sat down in an armchair next to Subaru as if nothing had happened.

“Care to explain yourself Ayato” Reiji commanded pushing up his glasses. The other five always hated when he used that tone of voice, acting like they were all useless children and he somehow had authority over all of them. “No, I’m good so when’s breakfast?” Ayato smirked towards the now furious older vampire. Reiji knew all to well that Ayato was just trying to annoy him for some strange personal satisfaction, a quality which all the triplets shared.

“You and your ridiculously polite girlfriend disturbed my precious sleep, and if you do it again, I’ll kill her!” Subaru threatened slamming his fist down on the arm of the couch he was sitting on. The red-haired vampire unimpressed sent a murderous glare towards the youngest, infuriated by his entire statement. “She’s my new blood bag not my girlfriend so quit whining about it your making my head hurt more” Ayato spat back.

He rested his forehead in his palm leaning of the arm of the chair, closing his eyes hoping his brothers would take the hint and stop talking. However, he didn’t completely disregard the fact that Laito may start talking within the next ten seconds, and Kanato may appear from somewhere and start a conversation.

“So, how was little bitch in bed?” Laito smirked. Ayato lifted his head to look at his perverted brother in disgust at his question. The red-haired vampire always wondered where he got this over sexualised personality from and came concluded it had to be from her since none of the other five were like this.

“We didn’t do anything like that, I just walked to her room and came back here to go to bed” Ayato stated and then going back to closing his eyes and holding his forehead. “Wow, feisty this morning aren’t we Ayato, I guess it’s because your defensive over your new lover” Laito teased. The youngest triplet so badly wanted to get up and punch his brother but unlike Subaru he had some self-control, and it would prove Laito’s observation about him being defensive.

“Stop talking all of you, I can barely hear my music” Shuu stated quietly from the corner over the room on the floor. Reiji sent him a disapproving look, which was filled with hatred over the fact that they were not half-brothers, and he should take the responsibility by being the oldest.

“We should all be getting to breakfast before those three wailing witches come here to scream at us all” The second eldest vampire said rising from his chair near the large fireplace, making his way towards the door. The rest of the brothers started to arise and follow Reiji out of the door to meet the rest of their party in the dining hall for morning tea.

~♤♡◇♧~

The vampire family had just finished eating and were now conversing with each other while drinking tea or coffee. Only the Sakamaki party was seated at the smaller table near the window. Beautrix and Cordelia sat in silence wearing disapproving looks while observing the humans surrounded them, until Cordelia made eye contact with Ayato. Her facial expression changed to a stern scowl at her son.

“If I ever catch you with that blonde peasant human again, I’ll make sure you watch as she dies do you understand Ayato?” She smiled maliciously showing her razor-sharp fangs. She placed her cup down the crossed her legs and placing her hands in her lap. The red-haired vampire knew he couldn’t disagree with her, but he also couldn’t stay away from Yui he was too enticed by her. “Yes mother” Ayato answered in a monotone voice.

There was no way her threats were going to keep Ayato away from Yui, the connection between the two was too strong for him just completely disregard her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Laito giving him a concerned look, for the first time in their lives, because the long-haired vampire knew his mother’s words hurt him. Even though they had only met a few days ago all of the brothers could tell the couple were in love, and every moment aboard the ship together was precious, since they may never see each other again when they reach New York. Ayato glanced over at the Mukami table, wondering what their lives are like without the presence of a mothers authority constantly looming over their heads.

“Excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be” Subaru said standing up and leaving the dining hall. Ayato turned back to his coffee, but when he picked it up to drink, he saw Laito smirking and Shuu watching the youngest leave. He looked over at Reiji who shared his confusion about the entire situation. Choosing to ignore what just happened Ayato continued to drink his coffee and thinking about how to spend as much time with Yui without getting caught.

~♤♡◇♧~

Darkness and quite sounds filled the room as the couple enjoyed each other’s company. It was harder for them to hide the secret in a contained space, on land they could go anywhere to hide. The two dark figures were laid on the bed the oldest hovering over the other, with the youngest’s arms draped around his neck, their lips connected in a passionate kiss. The blonde male started to litter the others neck with kisses and bite marks, making the vampire below him squirm with pleasure.

“Kou~” The vampire moaned against Kou’s ear. He halted his actions and moved away so he could sit and look at his lover. He leaned against the headboard while his partner sat up giving him a confused look.

“Sorry Subaru, but are you sure it’s okay to do this stuff here? It’s way easier to get caught now” Kou asked meeting his beautiful ruby eyes. Subaru crawled over near Kou on the bed and to lay his head on the blonde’s chest. Kou wrapped his right arm around Subaru enjoying the warm feeling between them. “I don’t care about getting caught anymore because I love you and I’m never leaving you” Subaru stated making Kou smile at the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed since Cordelia had threatened Ayato, and after he ran to tell Yui in secret so they could plan how to meet each other without Cordelia knowing. In the end they agreed to mainly meet mid-day on the main deck, since Ayato’s mother would avoid a large gathering of humans and stay in her suite. Honestly, it still terrified the mortal girl if the couple were caught together, and the possibility of the malicious vampire ending her life.

She left her room leaving her father to pray in peace and decided to take a walk on the main deck to clear her head. She had so many conflicting feelings about moving to New York, she wanted the new start away from all the restrictions when she lived in Japan, but what would happen to her and Ayato when they did arrive in the city. Yui wanted to stay with Ayato forever, but she always knew that they would have to go their separate ways in New York.

The mortal girl reached the top of the stairs to the deck and walked towards the railings to admire the ocean view. The weather had become colder, causing the ship to sail past glistening icebergs bringing Yui’s fragile mind to the conclusion that the ship could sink from one of those blocks of ice. She wondered what her father would think if she did leave him to be with Ayato, however she knew he wouldn’t approve since Mr Komori thought Yui should stay away from him and his delinquent influence.

The blonde girl decided to walk further around the deck to further clear her mind of the many situations she had to find the solutions for. While walking along near the doors that led down into the first class common rooms, she saw Ayato sat at the edge of one of the sun loungers concentrating on the notebook he held in his left hand and writing with the pencil in his right hand. She walked slowly towards him, so she didn’t distract him from whatever he was doing, and when she was close enough and still unnoticed, she peered over his shoulder at the contents on the notebook.

It was a pair of eyes, a very realistic charcoal sketch of a pair of eyes. Yui was amazed by the vampire’s hidden talent and so enthralled in his art that she didn’t notice that the drawing had stopped, and he was looking at her.

“Hey Pancake, can I help you with anything?” His voice startled the young mortal out of her trance. Yui turned to look at him with wide eyes, and an annoyed look plastered across her face. He smiled at her reaction, and from the thrill of them being together in broad daylight and the possibility of getting caught.

“Don’t scare me like that Ayato, and why didn’t you tell me you were an artist?” She asked him gazing at his drawing. He turned his attention back to his notebook and closed it, then gestured it to the short woman so she could browse through the rest of the sketches. There was no point hiding the rest if she had already found out, no matter how embarrassed she might get looking at the contents.

“I didn’t tell you because you never asked, and you may not like to look at my work since your easily embarrassed and I mainly draw people and body parts.” The red-haired vampire stated leaning against the wall, and Yui joining him against the wall still fixated on his work. He was observing her reactions to the sketchbook to find no sign of embarrassment on her face. Ayato admired how her eyes sparkled every time she turned the page to find something new, he couldn’t help but smile fondly at his friend’s expression.

Ayato had considered whether he and Yui were still friends or something more but in all honestly it confused him. The pair did not act like a couple at all, just two clueless friends flirting with each other every chance they got because they were hopelessly in love. However, when Ayato was near Yui he develops this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and his heart would start racing. Coming from a dysfunctional family and never experiencing a feeling like this he came to the conclusion it was love shortly after getting to know the girl. But one question still haunted the vampire. Did Yui love him back? For once in his life Ayato was absolutely terrified of something, asking Yui about her feelings for him.

Yui had finished looking through all the sketches in the book and handed it back to the red-haired vampire. She was still amazed by his talent and work, having never possessed anything like that herself. “Ayato, can I ask you something? Well it’s more of a request.” Yui asked while standing in front of the vampire who was still leaning against the wall.

“Sure, anything you want pancake.” He smirked while looking her in the eyes. Now she was embarrassed from what he could tell by the red blush dusting her cheeks. She reached out the grab his hand and hold it with both her hands rubbing his knuckles gently. Then she slowly started to walk backwards and drag him towards the stairway they were close to. The young mortal continued to drag him to her suite, knowing her father wouldn’t be back until before dinner since he was busy in the ship’s church. Yui opened the door and the pair walked in, Ayato still thoroughly confused by the girl’s actions.

“I thought you were going to ask me something Pancake.” He stated still gripping her hand. The blonde girl let go of his hand and left him standing in the middle of the large burgundy living area. She walked into what he assumed was one of the bedrooms, and came out again holding a rectangular, black velvet box. Yui handed the box to Ayato, and he opened it to reveal a silver cross with ruby encrusted in it. Ayato ran his hand over the beautiful cross before picking it up gently and placing the box on the small, wooden table next to him. He admired the design and the gems within the placed within the metal.

“I want you to draw me wearing this.” She said looking up at Ayato who was still enthralled by her piece of jewelry. He nodded at her request still not looking at her thinking it would be a simple task to complete, and he had wanted to draw his love interest at some point while on this ship. “Ayato, wearing only this.” She finished still looking at his face. The vampire’s head shot up to look into ruby eyes with a shocked expression painted on his face. Ayato had never thought that Yui would be so bold as to do something like that.

He carefully placed the cross back into the box and turned to wrap his arms around Yui’s waist smiling at down at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck already aware that he was willing to go through with her request. He leaned down as she stood on her tip toes and meeting each other halfway to close the gap. It was their first kiss and not as awkward as Yui has anticipated. Ayato was the first to break the kiss.

“I’ll do anything for you princess.” Ayato smirked down at her. He removed his arms from her waist, and she moved her arms from his neck to her sides. Ayato turned around and grabbed her necklace from the box and delicately placed it around her neck. He held her hands and kissed the top of her head making her smile at his heart felt actions.

“You go get undressed in the other room and I’ll setup out here ready to draw my first and greatest masterpiece.” The red-haired vampire said hugging Yui one last time before she agreed and left him to go undress. While Yui was in the other room, the vampire busied himself with setting up the pink velvet couch with gold accents he was going to use in the middle of the room near a wall without a painting on it. Arranging the pillows to make it comfortable for the girl while he was going to be drawing her. Then he walked across the large room to grab one of the mahogany dining chair and moved it in front of the couch next to the small wooden table with his equipment on.

Still waiting on the mortal, he removed his jacket and tie placing them on the coat hanger, then rolled up his sleeves to begin sharpening the charcoal and pencils he was going to use. Then he heard a small click from behind him, he knew it was the bedroom door meaning Yui was ready to be drawn. Once he had finished sharpening his charcoal Ayato turned around to tell Yui where he wanted her to lay. He froze dead in her tracks at the breath-taking sight in front of him. Yui was wearing a black satin robe with red camellias embroidered at the bottom of the piece of clothing, that was tied around her mid-section. Glistening from the light behind the fabric of her clothing was the necklace she wanted to wear, and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want to see her wearing only that.

“Hey pancake, mind laying on the couch for me when you take that off.” Ayato instructed while sitting in the chair he placed out for himself. She walked around the velvet chair until she was standing in front of the piece of furniture untying her robe while looking at her prince. She pushed the material off her shoulders letting it gracefully fall to the floor and kicking it to the side. After that Ayato gestured her to lay down then standing up and walking closer to her while she made herself comfortable on the couch. He rearranged her hands, arms and legs to suit his vision then made his way back to the chair and equipment.

Nervousness sparked throughout the vampire’s entire body, but he wasn’t going to avoid this situation from that simple feeling. Picking up the sketch book and observing his subject to help decide how to start the piece. All of a sudden Ayato was completely possessed by the artistic atmosphere surrounding him while he sketched the angelic girl. He lost track of time after a while and Yui was being very competent and not moving or talking to make sure he was able to concentrate.

Purely from focusing on every small detail about this girl the vampire was falling more and more in love with the blonde mortal. Her arms, legs, torso, hands, and face made her appear like a statue of some Greek goddess in a museum to be admired by all, she was too perfect. It wasn’t just about how kind, passionate, warm and loving Yui was anymore it was her physical appearance enticing him in more. She was like a siren he didn’t mind being caught by, if it meant spending eternity with her.

Finally adding the finishing details to his piece and any shading he had forgotten about; the picture was complete. He swept off any shard of charcoal and rubber shavings left behind and stared proudly at the paper in front of him. Yui sat up in the chair and reached for the drawing from Ayato who gladly gave it to her. She was in awe at the amount of detail and precision his work had, it shocked her whenever she turned the page to a new sketch in his book earlier.

“You look really beautiful pancake, especially wearing that cross.” Ayato said sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her bare shoulder then resting his head on it. She was still looking at the sketch moving her finger over the lines he had drawn. “You can keep it… the whole book if you want to.” He stated. Yui turned her head and kissed his temple before finally closing the book placing it beside her then reaching for her discarded robe on the red carpeted floor. Meanwhile, Ayato let her go so he could put all of his equipment back in the dirty white pouch he kept everything in.

After the mortal girl was clothed again, she snaked her arm around Ayato’s shoulders then reached up to move his head with her fingers on his chin so she could peck his lips. “Thank you, my prince.” Yui smiled then pulling the necklace off from around her neck and pacing on the table next to Ayato’s stuff. Smiling back down at her and grabbing her hand making it easier for her to pull him towards her bedroom so he could help her get ready for dinner, every thought of her father returning had left Yui’s thoughts.

Simply by being in each other’s presence the couple had developed a habit of ignoring the world around them so when the bedroom door closed, they become unaware of the man suite door opening revealing Mr Komori. Astounded by the scene he had walked into; he observed the surroundings finding what he assumed were a certain green-eyed vampire’s belongings and his daughters cross out of the box. Even without any knowledge of what had occurred in that living space, anger built up inside of him ultimately corrupting his pure thoughts into violent depictions of what he could be capable off if he saw the boy.

Finding the tattered leather sketchbook left on the velvet couch, the priest opened it to reveal the sketches. Flicking through them all until he stopped past the midway point of the book to find the last, and what appeared to be the latest sketch. Infuriating him even more to the point where he chose to take action and develop a plan to keep the red-haired boy away from his daughter to protect her. How dare that disrespectful boy manipulate his daughter into performing such acts, the priest wanted him to be destroyed by Satan himself.

His brown eyes immediately landed on the ruby encrusted cross. Mr Komori threw the book back down on the couch, then walked carefully over to the necklace and gently picking it up. Lifting his head to look around the room for anything to frame the boy, out of the corner of his eye he spotted the boy’s jacket hung up.

A glint of evil shone in the priest’s eyes from the plan forming in his mind, and thoughts of the aftermath including him praying to be forgiven for his actions. He was going to frame him as a thief. Rushing over to the black and white suit jacket he opened the right pocket, then placed the necklace within. Then he looked around the room searching for the velvet box he knew too well, finding it placed on a different table with a vase containing white lilies. He closed the box before walking over the cabinet it was originally stored in, then he quietly made his way back to the main door to leave without being caught.

Clueless to that entire situation Ayato emerged from the bedroom to grab his clothes, pouch and the sketchbook before placing them on Yui’s double bed. He then went back into the living space to put all the furniture back so her father wouldn’t be suspicious. The couple completely forgot about the cross and the fact that it was now missing from the small table where Yui had left it. Once the vampire had finished moving everything back, he walked back into Yui’s bedroom to put on his jacket and tie for dinner. Yui was wearing the same black lace dress she wore on the first day they met.

“Ready to go?” She asked him just as he finished tying his tie around his neck like a choker. The mortal girl would never come to understand why he wore it like that but it’s not like she minded how he dressed, she found it extremely cute actually. The couple made their way out of the bedroom only to find Yui’s father holding the empty box with two policemen standing by the door.

“Check his pockets please officers.” The priest instructed. A pair a bulky aggressive policemen grabbed a hold of Ayato’s arms and rummaged throughout the various pockets he had. Yui still shocked from the entire situation and tears forming in her eyes felt another presence behind her, so she turned around to find Ruki stood in the suite doorway. He turned his worried gaze towards the short blonde girl before engulfing her into a hug trying to comfort her. Still in Ruki’s arms she turned her attention back to one of the policemen pulling her silver cross out of Ayato’s right pocket.

“Yui you can’t believe that I actually stole that!” He shouted as the policeman handed the necklace back to Yui’s father who placed it back in the box then closed it.

“Stop lying boy! Take him away please I can’t bare to listen to him anymore.” Mr Komori said. Both policemen nodded dragging young vampire out the door. Ruki and Yui watched in horror as Ayato was fighting the men and being beaten harder by them each time he struggled against their restraint.

“Ayato, I know you didn’t do it! I will help you get out!” The mortal girl shouted down the corridor after she had left Ruki’s embrace. Ayato smiled back at her as he was taken into an elevator down to one of the lower levels. Yui then turned to the gathering of Mukami and Sakamaki brothers outside her suite. Each one mortified by the situation they had just witnessed, and the pain of helplessness from not being able to do anything to help their brother. “He didn’t do anything I know he didn’t.” Yui sobbed while letting tears run down her face and on to the long, blue hallway rug.

Yui’s father had left a few minutes ago to join the captain for dinner, leaving his daughter more suspicious of him and his so-called innocence in all this. Laito and Kanato both walked up to the crying girl, Kanato hugged her while Laito rubbed her right shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Unbeknownst to the group, two figures observed everything in the shadows around the corner from the suites.

“Richter, I want her dead and her pathetic corpse dumped into the ocean.”

“Yes, my love”


	9. Chapter 9

The vampire brothers and Yui had congregated in the Mukami suite sitting in silence processing the events that had occurred. Ruki had his right arm wrapped around Yui consoling her, while Azusa sat to her left rubbing her arm trying to cheer her up. Laito was laid on the dark blue couch across from the trio, Kanato sat to his left hugging teddy closely to his chest. Yuma was sat on the floor leaning against the white and gold wooden walls behind where Ruki was sitting, and to the right of him was Shuu laying across the blue chaise lounge.

“We all know that Ayato is not only incapable of committing such a crime, but he does not possess the motivation nor skill to commit a simpler crime than that.” Reiji commented pushing his glasses up standing next to the pristine stone fireplace. All those attendant in the room were in silent agreement on the statement, and all knew that they had to do something to prove his innocence. However, a certain trio had another plan in mind, there was no point wasting time to find evidence Ayato didn’t do it, they had to find him and help him escape.

“We should get ready for dinner.” Shuu said softly while standing up and walking the other suite. The rest of the Sakamaki’s followed him along with Yui, after they thanked the boys for comforting her. Yuma closed the door after the group left and followed his brothers actions and went to get ready for dinner.

Outside in the over extravagant hallway Laito walked slower than the rest with Kanato and Yui, and when he knew the Sakamaki suite door closed after his two older brothers he dragged them to another corridor. Both shocked by the normally calm vampire’s actions they both wore confused and concerned expressions. The pair thought their arms were about to be ripped off until he stopped at a dead end in the hallways.

“We’re going to get him back, even if it means killing that witch.”

~♤♡◇♧~

Completely oblivious to everything that had happened within the past hour, the vampire couple lay cuddle together on Subaru’s bed covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. After almost being caught during intimate acts earlier by Beautrix the white-haired vampire decided it would be best to continue in the privacy of his bedroom. Subaru was honestly terrified of what his insane mother would do if she ever found out not only that he was gay, but he was dating a half blood vampire.

Subaru currently had his head resting on Kou’s chest with his eyes closed drifting in and out of sleep. Kou did his arms wrapped around his boyfriend but then decided to start stroking his hair. Both of them didn’t even think about the risk of being caught anymore they were just happy about the alone time they finally got. Thinking about the current situation made Subaru cuddle closer into Kou’s chest, making the blonde chuckle at his overly adorable actions.

“Love you” Subaru whispered.

“I love you too my sweet little adorable polar bear” Kou smiled while hugging his partner tightly. Subaru honestly thought that the death grip had broken a few of his ribs and his spine. Once the blonde had loosened his grip the couple had resumed their previous position. Secretly, the vampires wished they could stay in each other’s arms forever, but unfortunately these moments together had to come to an end.

“Subaru dear, you won’t believe what ju-” Christa froze at the scene. Kou and Subaru had sat up right quickly shocked at her sudden appearance, but they knew it would have happened sooner or later. The female vampire radiated anger you could almost see the flaming red aura surrounding her. She didn’t even make eye contact with either of them before she left the room and slammed the door behind her. Scaring the couple out of their skin, there both quickly searched for their discarded close and dressed. As the half vampire made his way to the door Subaru grabbed his left hand preventing him from going any further.

“Whatever happens out there I’ll chose you over her any day, and I don’t care if anything happens to me because of that.” The white-haired vampire stated leaving his boyfriend in shock. Before the blonde could say anything about his comment, Subaru was already out the door and walking over to his mother.

“Mukami boy, leave us alone!” Christa spat at him. Enough venom filled her voice to frighten Kou for life and make him swiftly leave the room. He looked over to the Mukami suite door to see his brothers exiting, he waved at them and followed them to the first-class dining room.

The captain, architects, Mr Komori and the two other mothers were already seated at the head of the middle table. Yui was sat in between the two remaining triplets, and Reiji was sat in between his mother and Shuu looking very displeased by the seating arrangement. Mr Komori sat next to Beautrix and the architects a smug expression plastered across his face. Yuma decided to sit next to Shuu in hopes of getting to know the mysterious pure blood, and to tell him about his past before he was turned into a blood sucking monster. Azusa sat next to Kanato purely just to creep the boy out, Kou seated next to his knife obsessed brother, this left Ruki to sit next to Kou. This left two seats in between Ruki and Yuma, and one in between Cordelia and the Captain.

“I really hope Ayato isn’t responsible for any of that earlier, and I know we’ll get him out of this.” Yuma started trying to make casual conversation with his childhood friend.

“Same here, he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that by a weak mortal.” Shuu replied softly. He turned to look at the brunette and smiled at him, hoping they could get along like they did when they were kids. Yuma smiled back and made a mental note of how cute Shuu looked smiling.

The entire table attention was redirected to the white-haired female sitting down in the empty seat next to Cordelia. Kou filled with worry since there was no sign of Subaru following behind her, and with each passing second without him Kou grew more worried about his partners life. Confused at the new development in the family, Reiji sat contemplating about what could have happened and forming some sort of plan to protect yet another brother. Laito, Kanato and Yui still sat staring at the two empty seats, bringing the total to four extremely worried people sat at the table.

All the young adults at the table were in silent agreement. They had to do something about the two missing vampires and the arrogant female monsters trying to act innocent.


	10. Chapter 10

Sun rays shining down on the large ship acting like a guide for it to be able to reach the final destination. Couples strolling around the varnished wooden deck hand in hand enjoying each other’s company and casual small talk. Businessmen sat around on the carious tables and chairs discussing various pieces of financial and planning information. Mother sharing stories of parenting experience, while watching their young children run around laughing and playing in the sun. The elder passengers seated in the outdoor dining area drinking tea and coffee savouring the warm weather and view of the small forming icebergs.

Of course, this meant that the entire population of vampires on the ship were avoiding all these situations, not being sociable or huge fans of nice weather. Reiji was sat at the dark mahogany desk in his bedroom drawing out a rough plan of each level on the ship, so he could narrow he search for Ayato and Subaru to certain places. Yui had accompanied her father to the church for the second-class passengers to socialise with other people than first class. It wasn’t nearly as glamorous and spacious as the first-class church, but the people were more welcoming.

Cordelia was openly flirting with Richter in the main dining hall, both her sons on the verge of throwing up having to watch them while having breakfast. Beautrix resided in her private quarters next to the fireplace reading a book, purely so she could avoid any contact with anyone. However, Christa had left earlier that morning to travel down into the employee only quarters to a room at the end of the left hallway.

It was dark, having only a single light in the middle of the ceiling, and many boxes containing supplies covering the windows. Pipes covered most of the walls left bare from the decreasing supply packages and tied to one of the largest pipes adjacent to the door was Subaru chained up and bleeding. His insane mother standing in front of him holding a discarded pipe she found in the room, her entire being coated in anger for her son in front of her.

“Do you understand what would happen if your father found out about this?” She asked seething. Christa was looking directly in his eyes, clutching the pipe in her right hand even tighter. Subaru had a feeling that even if he answered her, she would hit him another dozen times. He had never felt more terrified of someone in his life, the only thoughts running through his mind were ways she could murder him and no one ever finding the body.

“You abomination! You are such a disappointment, and if your father found out he would disown both of us. That money is ours! Do you understand Subaru?!” Christa screamed hitting Subaru over and over again. At the very least she broke his ribs and nose, blood stained his clothes and the floor beneath him. Unlike the other times she did not stop at a dozen hits, she just kept thrashing the steel pipe against his body. He honestly could not remember if she stopped beating him before he passed out, he was exhausted and dizzy from blood loss.

~♤♡◇♧~

Meanwhile, the Mukami brothers were all gathered in their suite trying to keep their minds off everything that has happened. Ruki was sat on one of the dark blue velvet couches, to the right of the fireplace, reading a book about Adam and Eve. Yuma was seated on the other side of the same couch but was deep in thought and not paying attention to his surroundings. Across from the pair were their other brothers, Azusa had his head resting on Kou’s shoulder watching his older brother polish one of his precious knives. Azusa always liked it better when Kou polished them, he made them look extra clean and shiny making the younger brothers collection appear more beautiful.

No matter how hard he tried Kou still could not get Subaru off his mind, every minute since he last saw Subaru he worried for his life. No one knew where he was taken or what Christa was doing to him or have someone else do to him. At this point all he could do was wait until Reiji or Ruki had a plan to find him and Ayato, it was honestly tearing him up on the inside just sitting around doing nothing. Kou thoughts were interrupted by his tallest brother standing up and walking towards the door.

“I’m going for a walk; I’ll meet you before dinner.” Yuma said leaving the suite and closing the door behind him. He did not know where he was going but he just needed to clear his head. He wanted to talk with Shuu about their past but thought it would make the blonde vampire hate him. Honestly, Yuma did not think his feelings would allow him to stay away from his childhood friend if that scenario were to become reality.

Yuma could not figure out a way to bring it up in casual conversation that he was his childhood friend Edgar that just happened to have been turned into a vampire by his father. Even though Shuu appeared to have calmed his grudge against the Mukami’s, like the rest of the Sakamaki brothers, he was still terrified of talking with Shuu alone.

The vampire thoughts were interrupted by the grand staircase that led to the dining room and many other rooms and staircases. Honestly, he had no idea how he got here or how long he had been walking around for, but his body decided that he would make his way down the stairs. Once, he reached the bottom he could hear the faint sound of music coming from his right. Yuma followed to sound into the first-class church, he couldn’t see anyone sat down in there from the doorway. As he started to walked down the aisle on the left side, he found a certain blonde vampire laid on one of the wooden benches with his eyes closed.

“Hey, what are you doing in here of all places?” Yuma asked thoroughly confused by his choice of location. Shuu slowly opened his eyes to find the puzzled brunette stood at the end of the bench he was laying on.

“It’s quiet in here most days which means I can listen to my music.” Shuu answered softly closing his eyes again. He heard the bench in front of him creak, he guessed that Yuma had sat down. Shuu opened his eyes once again to look up at the brunette who appeared to be lost in thought. Shuu sat up on the bench resting against the arm with his hands crossed over his chest. “Tell me what’s on your mind.” Shuu said looking at Yuma. The younger of the pair looked shocked at his statement having thought the blonde never really cared about anyone else’s feelings.

“Nothing important, but do you ever think about your childhood?” He asked making eye contact with Shuu. The older vampire was surprised by the question, he did know how to answer but was more curious as to why Yuma was asking him this of all people. Of course, he did think about his past especially the awful way his mother treated him and his best friend. Edgar. That’s why he asked.

“I know who you are, my father told me.” Shuu stated trying not to looked at Yuma and his reaction to his comment. He vaguely remembers his father asking to speak with him one day when he was younger. Apparently, Beautrix had asked Karlheinz to kill Edgar so that he would not be able to go near Shuu again, however, his father couldn’t bring himself to do it so turned him into a vampire instead. Even though Edgar was now a vampire Karlheinz ordered his eldest son to still stay away from him.

“How did you know I wanted to tell you that?” Yuma asked shocked at the blonde vampire’s response. He was looking at Shuu who was still calm and sat with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

“Your appearance hasn’t changed much since we were kids, and you have the same calming aura as you did then.” He said finally looking Yuma in the eyes again. Then unexpectedly Shuu smiled at Yuma, making him blush and smile back. He didn’t know what new feeling was developing inside him, but it gave the brunette butterflies and made it look at Shuu differently. He would probably ask Ruki about it later, but for some reason Yuma knew the two would become good friends soon.

“Come on Edgar, its time for dinner.” Shuu announced getting up and walking towards the doorway of the church. Yuma quickly followed after the older vampire like a lost puppy. On their way across the large area for grand staircase, they engaged in casual conversation avoiding the weird confused stares from their brothers stood outside the first-class dining room.

Behind a column next to the church stood a disapproving mother suspicious of her son. Beautrix was much like Christa in this situation and dripping with anger for both boys. Whatever was causing their children to be rebellious on this journey was really starting to annoy the three female vampires. Beautrix had a feeling it had something to do with the stupid blonde mortal girl who had recently entered their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed since Subaru and Ayato were taken away to unknown destinations on the ship. Shuu and Yuma had become closer, spending the majority of their days together, much to Beatrix’s displeasure. The couple had gotten to know each other and seemed to trust each other more than their brothers. Yuma had already discovered his feelings for the blonde vampire, with the help of the one and only Ruki, but Shuu was still confused since he had a habit of repressing all his emotions. He only trusted Yuma enough to talk about his feelings, but he was too embarrassed, and he couldn’t understand why.

Currently, Shuu was laid across a step on the grand, golden staircase listening to his music away from the noisy group that occupied the Sakamaki suite. His eyes were closed and music loud enough so he could ignore the world around him and not caring if anyone walking past judged him. Classical music always helps calm his mental distress. Even though Shuu was thoroughly confused as to why he had difficulty suppressing these newfound emotions.

When the tall, brunette vampire entered Shuu’s mind it made his stomach feel strange and face feel warm. No matter where in a room the two vampires were bright, blue eyes were always fixated on Yuma. Though he had no heartbeat, whenever he was around Yuma his heart would beat so fast, yet he was still confused why he felt this way. It was never with anyone else, just his childhood friend.

The blonde was so lost in his thoughts and the music that he didn’t realise his legs being lifted and placed to rest on someone’s lap. It wasn’t until a large hand was placed over his right hand resting on a step that his eyes shot open. He was met with Yuma laughing at his reaction, and Shuu couldn’t help but smile at him. While Yuma starting to calm down the blonde vampire looked down at their hands and slowly intertwined their fingers slightly squeezing the brunettes hand. Then he looked up to find Yuma staring at their hands with a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

“I love you Shuu”

The blonde sat wide eyed shocked at how casually his friend had said that to him, but everything made sense to him now. His feelings towards Yuma for the past week all described love, explaining why it was too complex for him to understand. Shuu had never known love before, not within his family or towards another person. From Yuma stating his feelings Shuu knew that he felt the same, and if their relationship ended up like the current situation between Kou and Subaru then Shuu would fight to be with him.

“Shuu, are you okay? I know it was sudden and you may not feel the same, but I just had to tell you.” Yuma stated quickly letting go of Shuu’s hand. The brunette was about to stand up and leave when Shuu placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing so.

“For the past week I’ve been unsure about what I felt towards you, but I want you to know that I love you too.” Shuu confessed smiling at the taller vampire. Yuma could see tears staring to form in the corners of the sapphire eyes. Yuma moved his hands to cup Shuu’s face and used his thumbs to gently wipe the tears from his closed eyes.

The eldest vampire was filled with relief since he finally understood the feeling of love towards another person. Someone who his family hated was finally able to give him something his family never could. Suddenly he felt something warm on his lips, and it didn’t take him long to realise that Yuma was kissing him. Even though the kiss was brief it felt very affirming to him, and he wanted to spend the rest of his undead life with his handsome gardener.

When the couple broke the kiss, they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes completely oblivious to the world surrounding them, and not caring who witnessed what just happened between the pair. Yuma lifted Shuu’s hand and once again intertwined their fingers. Both vampires were to caught up in the moment to realise a woman standing at the top of the staircase the couple were still seated on.

“Shuu, you are no longer my son.” A woman’s voice stated in a monotone voice. The male vampires quickly turned their heads to face the malicious woman standing with her arms crossed over her chest. The blonde mother had witnessed everything that had happened between the pair and was thoroughly disgusted by the sight. She couldn’t stand the thought of people finding out her son was a homosexual it would damage her reputation, and if Tougo ever found out she wouldn’t have a chance at getting his fortune.

Swiftly, Shuu stood up from his position on the stairs with Yuma, and his newfound lover copied his actions looking at the blonde male with a confused expression. Shuu had never found the effort to stand up to his mother’s ridiculous outbursts and comments, but he made a promise to himself to fight to be with Yuma.

“What I choose to do with my life or who I choose to love is none of your concern, and if that means I’m no longer considered your son then fine by me, witch.” Shuu stated. He grabbed Yuma’s hand tightly and almost ran down the golden, marble stairs with no idea where he was going. Shuu had left his mother sill standing at the top of the stairs appalled by her former son’s previous statement.

~♤♡◇♧~

“The architects gifted me with all the blueprints of the ship so I could deduce where Subaru and Ayato are most likely being held, but in the interest of time tonight we will focus on Subaru first.” Reiji stated pushing his glasses further up his nose. The adolescent group had been to rescue the boys since both incidents occurred that night. The group currently consisted of Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ruki, Azusa, Kou and Yui, all of which were confused as to what had happened to their other two brothers.

“I have concluded that there are twelve secluded rooms that Subaru could be held in, each are barely used and are placed at the end of the staff corridors.” Ruki added. Helping Reiji and Laito lay out the blueprints that had annotations on them marking the rooms, and several routes to get to and from the rooms. There were a few scrolls that Reiji had placed to the side that Ruki assumed were the ones with the rough plans for Ayato’s rescue.

“The rest of our family do not need to be distracted since we will complete this plan while they are at dinner and the four will not care about our disappearance.” Reiji said making sure everyone was in agreement on this detail of the plan.

“Through more thorough investigation from Azusa we found the room Subaru is being held in when I sent him to follow Christa and he managed to steal her key before she entered her suite to change for dinner.” Reiji informed the others in the group, while Azusa was smiling at his own hard work. Kou smiled at his younger brother and wrapped his arm around Azusa’s shoulders to side hug him. Yui smiled at the brothers affection for each other.

“So, me and Reiji decided to wait on the lower staircase below the grand staircase, so we know when the four enter the dining hall and it gives us quick access to the lower decks where Subaru is.” Ruki added to Reiji’s previous points. He pointed to the certain parts on one of the many marked blueprint sheets, making it easier for the others to understand where they will be. The rest of the group following each statement and action made by the most intelligent of the group.

“Then we will make our way through the employee only corridors to a currently unused storage room that conceals some of the main plumbing, it is located in the corner of the ships isolation ward.” Ruki informed the group of the specific room Subaru had been imprisoned in by his mother. Everyone was in agreement on the final plan made by the two dark-haired vampires, Kou slowly becoming more overjoyed to see his beloved again. He missed his warmth and presence that always made him more comfortable and safer whenever the couple were together.

“Right, now that everyone is aware of the plan lets go.” Ruki said gesturing everyone to follow him out of the suites main door to the first-class staircase. Tonight was the start of their rebellion.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours after the meeting the three mothers and Richter were getting ready for dinner. Reiji had instructed Yui and Azusa to keep Kou in the Mukami suite to prevent him from making any anger driven decisions. Kanato claimed he was too weak to fight anyone if needed so volunteered to keep watch over the first-class dining hall. That left Ruki and Laito to accompany Reiji to go help find Subaru, which make the journey easier using a small group.

Currently, the group were sat in silence waiting to begin, the suspense slowly crushing their spirits. Kou and Yui sat on one of the blue sofas, reassuringly held each other’s hand, having a mutual understanding of what the other was going through. Reiji and Ruki I sat across from the pair in the two matching armchairs, both concentrating on their books to pass the time. Azusa was quietly sat at the dining table rearranging his knives, with Kanato sat across from him conversing with his teddy. Laito was leaning next to the suite’s main door listening for the mothers leaving for the dining hall, however his mind was currently preoccupied with questions about why his older brother had also disappeared.

After, the long wait Laito finally heard the sound of a door slamming shut and three voices cackling in the hallway. His eyes shot open, swiftly moving away from the wall starling the other members in the room.

“They’re gone, let’s go!” He stated opening the door. Reiji, Ruki and Kanato joined him and made their way into the hallway leaving the trio in the Mukami suite. The group of vampires walked through the maze of corridors until they came to the grand staircase. Patiently waiting at the top watching the elder vampires enter the dining room, then when the boys could no longer see them, they descended the staircase. At the bottom they turned to their left, coming to another staircase where Kanato would wait and watch. He was told by Ruki to coming running if Christa ever left the room.

Once the trio had made it down the four flights of stairs they finally reached the staff only deck. Mortals littered the sterile white corridors, rushing around with cutlery, trays and cleaning products. None seemed to care about the three well dressed vampires that had entered the work space. Reiji was the first to observe their surroundings, and look at the signs nailed to wall directly across from the stair well. The storage rooms were down the left corridor, so Reiji gestured for the other two boys to follow.

Walking calmly down the corridor to the end storage room, as to not anyone suspect anything was going on. As the three vampires started to get closer and less staff appeared in the hallway, they started to pick up the pace and run down to the end. Ruki was genuinely surprised about the fact that Christa hadn't placed any hypnotised minions outside the room. Unfortunately, the door had three different locks preventing their entry. Laito let out a frustrated groan at the newfound obstacle in their rescue mission.

“Either of you two geniuses know how to pick locks or break them at least?” Laito asked annoyed. He folded his arms and looked in between the pair of dark-haired vampires, who were trying to think of a way to deal with the situation.

“We could try and find the other two keys but that would just waste time.” Ruki suggested taking out the key Azusa had stolen. He kneeled down to test if the key fit the bottom lock but was unsuccessful, so he stood to test the one by the handle. Again unsuccessful. Irritated Reiji snatched the key from his hands and reached to put it in the third lock near the top of the door. All three vampires shocked to find that the key didn’t fit that lock either. Reiji dropped the key and backed away from the steel door.

“I do not understand why the key does not fit.” Reiji stood frozen with shock. While the two older vampires were distracted Laito had gone to look in the other rooms for something that could help them, he came across a red glass box on the wall containing a water hose and an axe. He smashed the glass with a bronze paper weight he found on the desk in the room, them proceeded to grab the axe and re-join the others. The pair turned their attention the long-haired vampire and quickly moved to the other side of the corridor, aware of what the youngest was about to attempt.

Laito swung the axe back roughly aiming for the middle lock and brought the weapon down with immense force luckily hitting his target and breaking it. The steel lock dropped to the floor with a loud clang, leaving Laito with a proud smirk on his face. He aimed for the top one but missed the first three times. Finally he managed to break it and moved down to the last lock, which would be harder to hit since it was close to the floor. However, he was surprised to have destroyed it on the second swing, causing a relieved sigh to leave the other two.

Laito threw the axe to the side as he watched Reiji and Ruki forcibly pulling the giant steel door open. The youngest of the trio was the first to slip into the room, and find his brother laying limp on the floor. Blood stained his skin, clothes and the floor beneath him, while the chains had bruised and cut into his wrist. Upon hearing the noise of someone entering, Subaru carefully moved his head to look at the door, relieved to see his brothers pale calves there instead of her.

“Lai-Laito” The white-haired vampire coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. He looked up to see who else had joined them in the storage room and was shocked to see Reiji and Ruki of all people. Ruki swiftly made his way to Subaru’s wrists, testing the key from Azusa and thankful it unlocked the chains. Reiji and Laito helped Subaru stretch his arms, grabbing his back and shoulders gently to help him sit up. This gave Reiji the opportunity to thoroughly check the extent of his brother’s injuries.

“We need to get you back and have a doctor check you over, since from what I can tell you have experienced severe blood loss, broken bones and may have fatal internal injuries.” Reiji stated helping his brother stand and lean against the wall for support.

“Way to cheer the guy up Reiji, you could tell him that he gets to see his future husband again.” Laito joked trying to distract Subaru from the awful situation he had been in. Ruki and Subaru laughed at his antics, silently agreeing it was better to not mention anything about his mother’s abuse.

~♤♡◇♧~

Kanato had stayed watching the dining room for forty-five minutes, and he had grown tired of the conversation he was having with teddy. Deciding on a way to entertain himself, Kanato was currently counting the bulbs in the chandeliers, which slowly started to make him see strange coloured dots. Once again growing bored of his chosen pass time, he had asked a passing waiter to bring him so camomile tea and shortbread biscuits.

Once that had arrived, he resumed his conversation with teddy about his favourite tea and snacks. The calming feeling of the warm liquid soothing him internally and warming his undead body. He only shared his shortbread with teddy since he didn’t want to get wet from spilling tea on him.

After he had finished his supper and gestured for a waiter to take it away. He leaned against the railings resting his legs against the golden marble step, cuddling teddy close to his chest. His eye lids started to feel heavy and his body started to relax. Kanato had started to ignore the growing noise from mortals conversing and walking up and down the staircases. The purple-haired vampire closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep unaware of a certain white-haired vampire passing him on the stairs and walking down to the staff deck.

~♤♡◇♧~

As the boys in the storage room prepared to leave, they were startled by the door scraping against the floor. Their eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Christa stood seething in the doorway from discovering the situation. Reiji and Ruki still trying to process how she got passed Kanato, or even made it this far without the any employees questioning her appearance in their hallways. Laito grip on Subaru strengthened terrified of what the monster in front of him might try and attempt to get her son back in chains. Just the sight of his so-called mother made Subaru feel sick, knowing of her extremely dangerous sadistic nature.

Before Christa had the chance to move Subaru ran as quick as his damaged legs could go towards the broken pipe near the discarded chains. He grabbed it and swung it towards his mother. The trio behind him stood back and just watched the scene unfold before them, letting the youngest Sakamaki have his revenge.

Subaru refused to stop beating Christa, even if she was screaming for him to stop and putting her arms in front of her to form some sort of protection. More wounds opened and blood poured out as he hit her with every swing of the broken pipe. The very same pipe that had caused him unbelievable pain for the past week. Her eyes were red with blood and tears, blood curdling screams turned to choking on the deep red liquid escaping her frail body. She fell back landing on the corner of a wooden box, snapping her spine. Her body limply feel to the ground until she was laid on her chest coughing and silently crying.

Subaru halted his actions observing the now unrecognisable figure laid at his feet. More blood poured out from every open wound staining her dress, creating a puddle surrounding her body. There was no way she would survive another few minutes with her injuries. Subaru only now realised how much pain he was in himself and dropped to the floor next to her. Ruki and Laito rushed to his side to help him, while Reiji carefully pulled the weapon from his grasp and placed it on one of the many wooden crates.

The four boys watched as Christa’s coughing slowly stopped and her body stopped twitching. Then Ruki stood to check around the room looking for something to hide her body with. His eyes settled upon an open wooden crate in the corner, the held black tablecloths. He picked up three and passed one to Reiji who helped him wrap Christa’s body so no one would see the state she was in now. Laito had helped Subaru back on his feet and had one of his arms placed around his back and the other holding Subaru’s arm around his shoulders.

“We should throw her overboard so no one will be able to find the body when they discovered she’s disappeared.” Ruki suggested. Reiji and Laito gave him a confirming nod. Reiji and Ruki picked up her body under their right arms and made their way out of the door. Laito followed with Subaru, who was grateful the trio were walking slowly for him to be able to keep up. The corridors had quietened down with no staff in sight signalling that dinner was over and the employees were upstairs dealing with the messy dining hall. They came to one of the staff only staircases which led straight up to the main deck, accordingly to Reiji. As Ruki and Reiji climbed the narrow staircase, the younger two caught sight of two blonde and brunette figures running down the corridor the group had just travelled down.

“Was that Shuu and Yuma?” Subaru asked, his voice still raspy from not drinking in a week. Laito shrugged and turned his attention back to the staircase, gesturing Subaru to carefully start climbing. It was a simple task, that had turned into an extremely strenuous activity for the youngest. His ankle felt like the bone was about to poke out of his skin, and his body was being uncooperative resulting in him nearly falling back down. But Laito managed to catch him every time this happened and after about twenty minutes, the group had made it to the front of the main deck.

Reiji and Ruki moved towards the edge, pausing briefly to look over the newly painted, white railings. They lifted the wrapped figure over the railing then swung and let go, watching the body fall in the ocean. Two men stood frozen in the crow’s nest witnessed the entire situation but chose to do nothing and just watch the group silently celebrate their victory. Kanato must have sensed their return to the main deck in his sleep since he teleported to their position, his face carrying a guilty look directed towards Reiji. His older brother just walked over to him and patted his shoulder showing no anger towards the purple-haired vampire.

Laito had gently placed Subaru on one of the many white benches dotted around the deck. The four vampires stood up then smiled towards the youngest vampire and started to give each other celebratory hugs. However, their attention was directly towards three sets of loud footsteps getting closer to the group. No one had time to process who they were since two tackled the group of vampires to the floor in a hug, while the tallest kneeled in front of Subaru.

Kou had tears streaming down his face, and Subaru placed both his hands on Kou’s face to wipe the tears away. The blonde vampire held onto Subaru’s waist, and pulled him slightly forward until their lips closed the gap between them. Subaru slowly wrapped his arms around his lovers neck bringing him in closer, finally happy they could be together without anyone getting in the way. The group behind them had finally gotten back up and were now smiling at the scene in front of them. Then all of them, excluding Reiji, started to applaud, which forced the couple to stop kissing and smile at their family. Kou and Subaru shared another kiss, content with the support and love that surrounded them and would continue to even after they left the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

It was quiet in first-class after dinner, since the men had gone to enjoy brandy and poker in one of the first glass drawing rooms. The women had all retired to their bedrooms for tea or to sleep. Cordelia and Richter had both entered the suite to discuss their plans for Ayato when they finally reached land. Beautrix left the pair in the main seating area in disgust for their openly flirtatious relationship. The blonde vampire entered her room and made her way towards the closest window to the door.

She stood still observing the sea and small glaciers floating that appeared to be growing the further the ship travelled. Her cold blue eyes scanned the remaining area until her vision locked on a bundle of white table clothes floating. They slowly started to separate and flow in different directions from the seas current. Her eyes widened in shock at the site from her window. What she could only guess as her fellow vampire from her white hair, was Christa’s mangled body with pints of blood seeping out into the ocean.

Beautrix had never once feared for her life, but only their sons could commit such a gruesome murder. She could not decide on telling Cordelia and Richter or leaving it to let them suffer first. Would her sons do such horrifying things to her? Could they ever hate her as much as Subaru did in that moment? Her body was frozen. She felt like she was suffocating. The blonde vampire knew she had to stop the boys before they had a chance to make their move on the last three remaining undead adults aboard.

She closed the heavy burgundy curtains and made her way over to her dresser to change for bed. Once she was in her long, silk nightgown she turned all the lights off and blew out the candles on her bedside table, then she got into bed. Thousands of scenes played in her mind of death, marriage and her family. She had to get Shu away from that boy to get the inheritance from Tougo, if she made it to the end of their voyage.

Beautrix got out of bed and walked out of her bedroom, receiving confused looks from the pair of vampires still sat in the lounge. She was determined to get her son back, for the sake of her reputation and the money. Beautrix stood in the hallway looking around for any member of staff she could find, not caring about her attire. Swiftly, navigating herself through the numerous hallways she finally spotted a butler. He had grey hair slicked back and wore a black suit and white shirt completed with a black bow tie. He wore rectangular silver glasses that rested on the edge of his nose attached to a simple silver chain around his neck. The blonde vampire gripped his right shoulder and turned him around.

“I am Beautrix of the Sakamaki household and I need you to complete a small task for me, it’ll only take a few hours.” She smirked at him. The butler could sense the evil aura surrounding the woman and thought it best not to disobey her.

“Of course my lady, what is it you would like me to do?” He smiled at her bowing his head slightly. Beautrix leg go of his shoulder and turned her attention to his golden name badge on his left side.

“Well Edward, I would like you to find a tall, brunette boy wearing a black uniform and kill him, then bring my son back who is with him.” Beautrix stated reaching into her robe pocket to pull out a picture of the pair taken by Richter. Her persuasive stare never left the butler’s eyes. “Oh and take these as payment for your service.” Beautrix reached up and toke out her sapphire encrusted earrings, then she placed them in the butlers front pocket below his name tag.

“Thank you my lady, I shall complete this task as efficiently as possible.” Edward replied bowing. They both turned away from each other, Beautrix going back to the comfort of her bedroom and Edward to the lower decks to find a suitable weapon.

~♤♡◇♧~

A pair of figures ran through numerous corridors dodging staff and passengers, receiving strange looks and verbal complaints. Neither of them acknowledged or listened to them, the pair just carried on running. Both vampires had smiles plastered across their faces and were still holding hands from when Shuu had dragged Yuuma away from his mother.

They were currently dodging in and out of the employee only corridors searching for somewhere private. Shuu opened the door to a small room with ladder down to another deck, which was emitting waves of heat. Yuuma let go of Shuu’s hand to cover his ears from the deafening sound that came from some nearby machinery. The blonde vampire copied his actions.

“Now what?” Shuu shouted over the noise to his lover. The brunette shrug in return before leaning forward slightly to look down the ladder. He assumed in was the furnaces were to power the boilers, it seemed dangerous, but it didn’t stop Yuuma from grabbing the railings to start his descent. He gave Shuu a smile and gestured for him to follow. When the brunette vampire got to the bottom, he reached up to grab hold of Shuu’s waist to lift him down causing the pair to laugh.

“Oi, what are you two doing down here?” A worker covered in sweat and dirt from the coal approached them clearly annoyed about their sudden appearance into the workplace. “You shouldn’t be down here, it’s dangerous.” He said crossing his arms over his chest, giving the pair a frustrated look.

Shuu and Yuuma glanced at each other before Shuu toke off running first towards another door at the end of the boiler room. Yuuma followed him through the stifling hot deck and through the heavy steel door, which led the couple into one of the many baggage compartments. Cool air hit both their bodies taming the overwhelming heat they had endured from the boilers. Their eyes adjusting to the bright lights in the room, allowing them to observe their surroundings. Yuuma could tell this was the largest cargo hold from the amount of elegantly designed carriages, and huge wooden crates that littered the room.

Shuu was focused on a black and red 1912 Renault that was parked in the middle of the hold. Yuuma noticed where his lovers gaze was directed and grabbed his cardigan sleeve to drag him to the car. The blonde vampire allowed his boyfriend to drag him to the car. The brunette vampire let go so he could open the door for the other and placed out his left hand like a real gentleman. Shuu happily played along, grabbed his hand and entered the car so Yuuma could close it behind him. Yuuma went to sit in the drivers seat where he beeped the horn. Shuu crouched near the front to open the large window.

“Where to sir?” The brunette asked in an English accent. Shuu laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuuma’s shoulders resting his head on his right shoulder.

“To the stars” Shuu whispered closely to his ear.

Yuuma turned his head towards his boyfriend, and they both leaned in to share a kiss. Without breaking the kiss Shuu quickly dragged Yuuma through the window, then let go of his confused boyfriend to close the front window again. The blonde vampire quickly moved back to sit in his boyfriends lap facing him so they could continue their kiss. Yuuma was sat on the floor with his back resting against the blue velvet car seats with his hands placed on the blonde’s waist.

Slowly the kiss started to deepen, and the pair had moved so Yuuma was laid across the back seats with Shuu still in his lap. Yuma had discarded his jacket and shirt, and now was working on stripping his lover of his cardigan. The windows of the car had started to fog up from the heat emitting from the couple. Yuuma hovered over Shuu now only wearing his underwear, where as Shuu only wore his shirt. The brunette had slower started leaving a trail of kisses and bites down the elders chest. Shuu tangled his hands in Yuuma soft brown locks untying it at the back.

“Yuma, make me yours.” Shuu stared down at his lover through his half lidded eyes. Yuuma’s lust fuelled actions came to holt as he moved his body back up to reconnect his lips with his lovers. One of his hands reached down to remove his underwear and throw them to the side.

A maid had wondered into the huge cargo hold searching for her mistresses luggage. She examined every section on the outside of the room carefully but not finding any familiar belongings. Then she turned to observe the middle of the room finding the pink bags and trunks she was in search of behind a car. The young woman ran towards them and knelt down to open the first box, digging through the many expensive items until she came to the white and gold wooden jewellery box she was sent to find.

The maid lifted it out and reorganised the box so she could close it again. She stood back up and grabbed to jewellery box so she could make her way back upstairs to her mistress. The young woman smiled at her accomplishment and was just about to start walking back when a thud startled her. She looks up at the cars back window to find a hand placed against the steamy glass, the hand then slid sown the glass and disappeared. Only then did she realise the obscene noises leaving cars interior, she blushed at the thought of the couple inside. Out of embarrassment she dashed out of the baggage compartment back to the first class quarters.

The couple inside the vehicle unaware of the person that had been outside lay on the seat catching their breath. Yuuma laid on top of Shuu’s chest his ear pressed against wear his heart is. Shuu had his legs wrapped around Yuuma’s waist and was carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s sweaty hair. Yuuma then moved to kiss Shuu’s heart causing them both to smile at each other, before returning to their previous position.

~♤♡◇♧~

Edward has explored the entire ship in search of the boys constantly comparing people to picture he had received. He was currently in the boiler room showing the picture to the boss. It turns out he had encountered the couple and pointed the butler in the direction they went. The butler made his was towards the baggage compartment, pulling out the silver gun he had tucked into his trousers. Edward turned the torch off he was using to loom around the dark boiler room and corridors.

He slowly walked around the large cargo hold examining every corner he could fit into, and even opening the large boxes that could fit a body in. While on top of one of the huge wooden crates filled with colourful, puffy ball gowns, his attention was directed to the car with a hand print on the window. Knowing what had occurred in the car and what state he could find the boys in, he climbed down the box and walked towards the vehicle.

Before he reached the door on the left side, he checked that ammunition in his gun one last time. He gripped the golden door handle mentally preparing himself for what may happen. He aggressively swung the door open and pointed his gun towards the back seat. His expression changed when he found the car completely empty, except from Yuma’s uniform jacket and some questionable stains on the seat. Edward slammed the door shut, then proceeded to throw his gun at the wall behind him where it created a dent.

Rage clouded his judgement, so he picked up the torch and threw it at the same wall. It shattered on impact causing glass to fly all over the luggage resting near the wall. He stomped his way out of the cargo hold so he could inform Beautrix of the situation. His scowl alerted the first class passengers in the hallways that had moved to the sides clearing a war path for the butler. He banged on the suite door until he heard someone on the other side unlocking it. The blonde vampire stood in front of his with a disapproving look.

“I couldn’t find them. I know they were in the cargo hold because the remnants of their fornicating were left in the car. I hope you accept my sincerest apologies my lady.” Edward said once again bowing to the woman in front of him. He could feel the rage emanating from the blonde vampire, and when he stood straight again, she slammed the door in his face.

Beautrix paced around the living area her hands tightly gripping her scalp. Cordelia and Richter had long since retired back to their room, so wouldn't asks any questions about her behaviour. The vampire couldn’t think of anything other than getting her son back. She wanted the money. It was hers by right. She had the oldest sons not them. Beautrix would have to sort this out herself and kill that useless Edgar that had stolen her precious son.

Beautrix slammed her hands down on the dining room table, her breathing ragged. She was suffocating. Her nails digging into the wood carving lines as she slowly moved her hands back. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a silver table knife. Her shaking hand reached out to grab it, then out of rage and greed she raised her arm and piercing the table. She let go and dragged her feet back to bed, her mind focusing on one thing. Yuuma must die.


	14. Chapter 14

Grasping tightly onto each other’s hands the undead couple ran up to the main deck laughing at the pathetic butler’s furious outburst in the baggage compartment. Swiftly, climbing the stairs and practically falling out the doorway onto the wooden deck gasping for breath from their continuous laughter. The pair were so caught up in the moment they didn’t realise the group of vampires and a young mortal girl staring at them thoroughly confused with their behaviour. Ruki noticed that his tallest brother’s jacket had gone missing and the couples appearance had become extremely dishevelled since he had last seen him but chose not to question the matter further.

“What is the matter with you two cackling fools?” Reiji said annoyed at his brother’s sudden appearance. Shuu and Yuuma had stopped laughing and calmed down slightly, then started to walk towards the group surrounding Subaru.

“It’s a long story that we would rather not share with the group.” Yuuma stated.

Kou made eye contact with Yuuma and shared a knowing look with him, since he had a good guess as to why they didn’t want to share any details about their recent disappearance. The rest of the group chose not to comment on the answer and turned back towards Subaru who was still too weak to stand. Kou wrapped an arm around Subaru’s back and the other under his knees to carry him back to their suite. Shuu and Yuuma stood frozen with shock at Subaru’s physical condition, observing the many cuts, bruises and blood stains that littered his body.

“Care to explain what happened to you little brother.” Shuu said.

“It’s another long story.” Subaru smirked at the blonde.

The group chuckled at the brothers, then proceeded to follow Kou back to the Mukami suite where Reiji could look over Subaru and asses the injuries. While on their way past the first class grand staircase, Kanato and Azusa toke it upon themselves to go ask a waiter to bring them tonight’s meal to their room.

After everyone was gathered in the large living area around the newly lit fire, enjoying their evening meal the room erupted into various conversations. Kou and Subaru were the only ones located in Kou’s bedroom since it was more comfortable for Subaru, who was now covered in bandages, clean of any dried blood and had changed into a clean shirt and trousers. Ruki, Azusa and Reiji sat in a civilised manner at the dining table to the left of the fireplace and the rest of the group. They were discussing the recent events and what they should do to minimise injuries when going after Ayato, which was extremely boring to Azusa, but he wanted to sit with his dark-haired brother.

Shuu and Yuuma sat cuddled up on the velvet blue couch opposite the fire, feeding each other and sharing small kisses. The scene behind him caused Laito to make fake gagging noises causing his brother and Yui to laugh at his antics, cheering all three of them up slightly. The trio were located in front of the fire huddled together, with their empty plates now on the coffee table behind them. Laito had a comforting arm wrapped around Yui’s shoulders since he noticed the mortal’s mood drop from overhearing the conversation about Ayato.

“We’ll find him soon, try not to worry so much Little Bitch.” Laito said.

“I hope so, I’m scared about what that awful woman could be doing to him or worse he could already be dead.” Yui said. Tears starting to stream down the blonde’s face just from the very thought of her beloved being injured, it started to soak the black skirt she wore. Kanato pulled a satin purple handkerchief from his pocket and turned to face the girl to help wipe her tears away. He knew exactly how she felt, losing one of his brothers had been painful for him too, resulting in him crying himself to sleep in Ayato’s bed every night since his arrest. Yui thanked the purple-haired vampire for his kind gesture, and toke the handkerchief that Kanato had silently gifted her.

“Why don’t we go rescue him tomorrow night?” Kanato suggested looking at the pair.

Laito’s green eyes widened at the question, seriously considering his younger brother’s question. Yui moved to sit up properly conflicted on whether or not to follow the suggestion and plan for their rescue mission. She looked at Laito hoping that he would agree to this and assist the other two in getting Ayato back. Kanato gave his brother the same look waiting for him to say he would help, and glad the others in the room paid no mind to their conversation to stop them from evening thinking about saving Ayato.

“Well if we’re going to go get him then we’ll need to find out some more information from our mother, otherwise we’ll have no idea of where to even begin to look for him.” Laito smiled at the pair in front of him. They both tackled Laito to the ground in a hug, receiving confused looks from everyone else in the room, before quickly resuming their previous conversations.

The trio all proceeded to stand up and run out the door to the Sakamaki suite, where they could come up with a plan without being overheard by one of their brothers. Laito led the way through the large room towards his bedroom, Kanato and Yui followed him without question and went over to sit on the bed while Laito locked the door.

The room had dark green walls with gold floral designs on the wallpaper, and the furniture was dark glossy mahogany with green ornaments and bedding. Yui was still shocked at how normal for them this wealthy extravagant lifestyle is, but completely out of this world for the young mortal. She had seen more of the first class lifestyle this past month than she thought she would in a lifetime. Kanato grabbed her arm and gestured her to move up the bed to lean against the headboard, and once the two were seated comfortably Kanato held onto her hand for support.

“So to narrow down the possibilities as to where he is we can assume is the police quarters, unlike in a random room like Subaru.” Laito explained sitting on one of the chairs near the windows. He toke his hat off and placed it on the table next to the chair he was sat in and looked towards the two on the bed who nodded in agreement with his statement. Yui honestly didn’t care how they found Ayato, all she wanted was to see him again, the young girl felt lost without him.

“So do you know where that is Laito?” Yui asked.

“No idea, but I’m sure our dear Kanato will be able to find out by stealing certain documents from Reiji.” Laito heavily suggested to the purple-haired vampire.

“Of course, I’ll get right to it.” Kanato smiled creepily. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door unlocking it to leave and find the blueprints in Reiji’s possession.

~♤♡◇♧~

Kanato had literally ransacked Reiji’s room in search of the blueprints he had been gifted by the captain. His whole wardrobe was thrown on the floor, the contents of every draw was strewn out on the desk and all the books had been checked then dumped on the bed in a huge pile. Kanato had concluded that his older brother still had them stashed away on his person, which made his job a whole lot harder since he couldn’t just walk up to Reiji and command he empty his pockets.

Kanato had lost hope in finding the blueprints in the bedroom so started to put everything back in it’s place before his brother returned. As he finished placing all the books back on the bookcase one of the floorboards beneath him creaked rather suspiciously and almost sounded hollow beneath. Kanato crouched down to pull back the carpet and observe the wooden flooring, and he saw a slightly wide gap indicating that someone had tampered with the plank.

The young vampire grasped the board and pulled until it was lifted out of its place, revealing the documents he had come to find. Proud that he had finally retrieved the blueprints he made quick work of putting the floor back and cleaning the rest of the room until it was exactly as he found it.

After he had decided that everything was back to normal, Kanato left the room and ran towards Laito’s room again. He found the pair cuddling on the bed, Yui laid in Laito’s lap while he stroked her hair and held onto one of her hands, her pale arm wrapped around teddy. The purple-haired vampire noticed how her eyes were red and puffy indicating she had cried herself to sleep, over what he could only guess was about Ayato.

Kanato immediately went over to the desk and laid out the blueprints to start looking for the police quarters as well as any cells the ship may have. Laito remained on the bed, as he was too frightened to move in case he woke up Yui, but he observed his brothers action from his position. Kanato left not corner unturned of the various sheets, until his searching came to holt on the plans for E deck. Not only were there the police quarters clearly marked in one of the corridors but connected to the room were the only cells on the ship.

“I’ve found him.” Kanato said.

Laito looked towards his brother with wide eyes, shocked that it had only taken him a few minutes to locate the rooms they needed to find. A smile spread across his face, the realisation hitting him that he was finally going to get his brother back and make a stand against the witch he called a mother. Kanato shared the same smile as his brother, knowing that he could finally sleep peacefully knowing his brother would soon be safe with them and reunited with his beloved Yui, who had been the most worried about him.

“We go get him tomorrow night after everyone has gone to sleep as to not cause any suspicion.” Laito said. Kanato nodded making his way over to the end of the bed where he laid down next to the blonde girl, placing his hand over her hand Laito had let go. The long haired vampire carefully removed himself from under Yui so he could move slightly to the right and lay down to go to sleep. The trio soon all fell asleep only dreaming about saving Ayato and bringing him home to them safely.


	15. Chapter 15

The trio walked casually around the ship waiting until later into the night to go down to E deck. Yui and Kanato were swinging their intertwined hands while Laito walked behind them staring at their intertwined hands. They sat down one two of the deck chairs still out, so Laito could double check the blueprints so they knew which way to go and how to escape quickly if the three were to get caught. The blonde mortal was soothingly carding her fingers through Kanato’s hair whose head was laid in her lap while cuddling teddy. Once he was done looking through plans Laito laid back and looked up at the stars hoping they could get out of this alive.

“Do you think we should’ve told them? They could’ve helped us.” Yui asked looking towards the long-haired vampire. He turned towards her giving her a disapproving look.

“Do you really think the high and mighty Reiji Sakamaki would help us? A mortal female who looks like his lunch and two brothers he’s never liked.” Laito pointed out while turning back to look up at the sky. Yui silently agreed with him and chose not to comment further on asking anyone for help. Even though Yui had only known the vampires for a short amount of time, she couldn’t help but love them like her family. She appreciated all the time she had spent with them, especially from Laito and Kanato, after all she never got to act like a family with her father. The church had always been more important to him, and over the years it had started to bother Yui less and less since they weren’t biologically related so why should he spend more time with her.

Kanato sat up on the chair and looked out at the now black sea, observing the many large icebergs floating by the ship. It had grown progressively colder throughout the day causing him to cuddle teddy closer to his chest, and Kanato worried about the possibility of Yui freezing to death if she didn’t wrap up warm. He looked towards the young girl and saw she was shivering but trying her best to cover it up by rubbing her arms. Laito had also noticed Yui’s discomfort so he shrugged off his jacket pulling out the furry hoodie then extended his arm towards Yui indicating for her to take the jacket. She smiled at the vampire and gladly toke his jacket to keep herself warm.

“We should probably get going now. I’m sure their all either in bed or in their rooms avoiding everyone else.” Laito said.

The trio all stood up from the deck chairs, Laito putting his black jacket on, then making their way to one of the back stairways so they’re not seen by anyone they know. Slowly walking down the narrow metal staircase, checking the signs for every floor until they finally reached E deck, staff filled the hallways running around to accommodate the passengers every need. No one had even bothered to question the teenagers, so Laito proceeded down the left hallway towards the police quarters the other two following closely behind him. As they made their way down the long hallway Laito pulled out a gun he had stolen from his mother a few years ago, meanwhile Kanato saw his brother rummage through his jacket pocket and decided to pull out the knife hidden in teddy’s neck stuffing.

Yui saw the brothers grasp the weapons tightly as they neared their destination, her nerves finally setting in and worry for Ayato’s health. The adolescent trio finally reached their destination and waited a few metres away from the door having found it open and unsure of the inhabitants. Laito heard a faint voice inside the room and clanking metal, so he decided it safe enough to quickly look around the corner his piercing green eyes carefully scanning the room. The room looked abandoned considering the empty chairs and lack of noise, and Laito had concluded that the men were drunk somewhere not doing their job. He gestured for the other two to follow him inside.

There were four desks in the center of the room facing each other, the tops covered in paper, bullets, and dirty cups. None of the chairs were tucked back under the desk just haphazardly thrown around the room, and filing cabinets overflowing with whatever the men could fit in them. The only organised thing in the room was the wooden wall cabinets containing many guns, knives, and bayonets, along with the untouched fire hose and axe protected by glass.

“Animals! How can they work in these conditions!” Kanato said disgusted at the office they had just entered. He was dodging every piece of furniture and paper on the floor to terrified of catching some unknown disease from the unclean environment. The purple-haired vampire hugged teddy closer to his chest for comfort and keeping his knife occupied hand outstretched in front of him for defence.

Yui was searching the room for any evidence of Ayato’s arrest curious as to when he could have possibly stolen her necklace, or if he even admitted to stealing the necklace in the first place. She was searching through one of the filing cabinets next to the circle windows looking at the many arrests, illness reports and death certificates from the journey. Curiosity got the best of her and she started to read through all the other arrests, looking through all the petty crimes people had committed and the amount of involvement from Cordelia and Richter.

“Come on you two! Ayato should be in the next room, so we need to find the cell keys!” Laito announced.

The three teenagers started to search the officers desks for any keys to try and unlock the door where the prisoners were kept. Kanato gave up after five minutes since he was too disgusted by the conditions to even try to help them. Laito was throwing all the desk contents across the room and the floor emptying all the draws looking for anything to open the door before they got caught by somebody. Yui sat in the desk chair carefully searching the contents of the other two desks, placing everything back where she found it as to not cause suspicion.

Meanwhile, Kanato was about to leave the room to get some fresh air when a large metal ring caught his eye under a bookshelf next to the door. He bent down to pick it up and realised that they were the keys the officers had just carelessly thrown somewhere. He jumped up from his position on the floor and ran towards the door on the opposite wall to try every key to find out which one unlocked the door. Confused, Laito and Yui walked over to him glancing over his shoulder to see what he was doing, and surprised that he had found the keys. After trying the first five keys Kanato had finally inserted the right one to unlock the room.

The trio quickly barged into the room scanning it for the familiar red hair. Yui ran over to the second cell only to find that it was filled with more people she had never seen before. Tears started to fall from her eyes, disappointed in herself that she couldn’t even find her lover, and the boys seemed to have given up on the search in the first cell too. They exchanged a hurt filled look and proceeded back towards the door to exit the room and go back to first class.

“Yui!”

She turned around recognising the male voice coming from the dark corner of the room behind the two cells. There she faintly saw the outline of the certain red-haired vampire they had been searching for. The blonde girl ran over to find him cuffed to a pipe, and slightly beaten and bloody.

“Ayato you’re alive! I know you didn’t steal that necklace!” Yui said pulling at the cuffs. Kanato and Laito had joined her by their brother attempting to free him. Yui had moved to the side as each brother tried to break or pull apart the two cuffs, but after a few minutes of strenuous attempts the pair had fallen to the ground in exhaustion.

“You two are pathetic. There has to be something that can break these stupid handcuffs.” Ayato growled. He thrashed his hands against the metal pipe, causing the rest of the rooms occupants to cover their ears and groan in frustration at the teenager.

Yui ran out back into the office faintly remembering about the axe hung in the cabinet in the wall. She grabbed a silver stamp from one of the officers desks and threw it to break the glass on the wall cabinet. The glass shattered onto the floor leaving the contents exposed allowing the young girl to pull the axe out, while she carefully avoided the shards spread across the floor. As Yui turned around to head back to the cells she heard an angry voice shout from the office door.

“I knew you worthless children would be down here!” Cordelia screamed.

Yui swiftly spun around to look at the infuriated vampire, shaking from the sheer intensity of her anger towards her. Laito and Kanato heard the woman shout and came running to Yui’s side with both weapons threateningly pointing directly at their mother. In turn the female vampire grabbed a gun placed on a nearby filing cabinet checking if it was loaded.

“Yui go help Ayato, we’ll deal with this bitch.” Kanato said.

Shocked at Kanato’s language, Yui chose not to argue and run back towards her lover to free him then help the other two. Ayato saw the axe held above the blonde’s head and presented the chain linking the cuffs, closing his eyes, and turning away terrified of losing a hand. She swung the axe down hard unfortunately missing the chain and hitting the pipe releasing the exhaust inside.

“You got this Pancake! Just relax and then swing.” Ayato encouraged Yui.

He stretched his hands as far as he could once again showing the connecting chain. Yui toke a deep breath and raised the axe once more focusing on the chain, hoping she wouldn’t harm Ayato. Right when she was about to swing, the ship started to roughly shake. Yui lost her balance falling into the wall behind her, and Ayato being thrown around the pipe smacking his head against the circular window. The other prisoners had all fallen into each other creating two human piles against the bars, causing them all to let out painful cries for help.

In the next room Kanato and Laito had fallen into the desks in front of them. Meanwhile Cordelia had fallen backwards into the shards of glass, losing her grip on the gun it fell into the hallway out of her reach. She screamed in pain as hundreds of shards pierced her back, blood dripping onto the wooden floor as the fall caused the glass to stab her back further.

~♤♡◇♧~

Shuu had landed on top of Yuuma during the ships shaking, both quick to stand back up and run to the edge of the ship to survey the accident. Shuu looked towards the back of the ship towards the iceberg they had just passed, a look of horror appeared across his face realising the ship had crashed. Yuuma looked down towards the sea where he could only faintly see the scratches and dents left behind from the crash.

“The ship is going to sink isn’t it?” Yuuma asked looking towards his blonde boyfriend.

“Yes, we should go warn the others.” He said.

Shuu grabbed Yuuma’s hand and dragged him back the Mukami’s suite where the rest of their family was staying to avoid everyone on the ship. The couple burst in the room both slightly panicked by the new life threatening situation, attracting the attention of the rooms inhabitants.

“We need to hurry and get off the ship!” Yuuma warned.

“It crashed into an iceberg and it’s going to start sinking!” Shuu added.

Ruki jumped up from his place on one of the velvet couches by the fire and ran towards a sideboard behind him. He started pulling out all the life jackets placing them on the large dining table, then proceeding to dump everyone’s coats on top of the life jackets. Everyone silently agreed about what they needed to do and started to wrap up in their coats and pull the life jackets over the top for safety. However, there was still three left on the table, Reiji suddenly remembering about the missing members. He looked around for any sign of them, hoping that they were just being disobedient or lazy and not actually missing from the suite.

“Where are Laito, Kanato and Yui?” Reiji asked the group.

The rest joined him in looking around the suite, finding no sign of them ever being in the room. Reiji walked out towards the Sakamaki suite to see if they had just moved back there, however after searching the rooms he only found his own room a mess and some blueprints missing. The black-haired vampire knew immediately where they had run off to, but he had to inform the others first before he too ran off to find and warn them. Exiting the Sakamaki suite and walking back towards the Mukami’s, he found everyone still looking for the missing trio.

“No need to look any more, they have gone to get Ayato back.” Reiji stated holding up the marked blueprints.

“Well should we help them or not?” Kou said frustrated.

“No that part of the ship will soon start filling with water. We should at least find a lifeboat for us all when they do come back to the top deck.” Reiji answered.

Reiji walked towards the front door, everyone following behind him to scared to question his plan. They walked through the hallway finding employees rushing into every room instructing people to wear their life jackets and make their way to the top deck. The group of vampires made their way up stairs to the main deck where several lifeboats were ready for passengers. Reiji thought it was best to go for a lifeboat near the rear of the ship to avoid running into any family members and being dragged off with them to Karlheinz. The group walked towards the rear looking for the last lifeboat on the row, trying their best to avoid all entrances to first class.

“This one will do for all of us. Now a small group of us should go looking for the other three and lead them back here.” Ruki suggested.

Yuuma, Shuu, Ruki and Kou volunteer to go look for the others, while Azusa, Reiji, and Subaru, who is still injured, stay behind by the lifeboat. The group went running to a nearby fire exit, quickly weaving in and out of the various hallways filled with panicked employees and guests towards the police quarters a few decks down.

~♤♡◇♧~

“Come on Yui! You can do this! Just try not to injure me in any way!” Ayato laughed.

Ayato’s encouragement only seemed to make her more nervous, but she still wanted to free the red-haired vampire. Shaking, she swung the axe back one more time her eyes solely focused on the chain between Ayato’s hands. As she swung the weapon forward towards the vampires hands she closed her eyes to terrified to look at the outcome. A loud clang against the pipe echoed throughout the room, Yui confused that she didn’t hear any screams of pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see a proud looking Ayato staring at his hands. She looked down to find the chain broken and Ayato with all his fingers still attached.

“I knew you could do it Pancake! Thank you!” Ayato praised the young blonde. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around ecstatic about being able to see and hold her again.

“I’m so glad I didn’t cut your arm off, now let’s go!” Yui said.

She dragged Ayato back into the office where she found Laito and Kanato restraining a blood stained Cordelia. Upon closer inspection of the scene before them Laito had his throat ripped open and dripping down the woman’s dress, while Kanato’s arm had a deep wound spewing blood across the woman’s neck and chest. Ayato ran over to assist his brothers by holding down the witch’s legs that were continuously his brothers causing them more pain.

“Just shoot Laito!” Ayato shouted.

The long-haired vampire looked at his brother in shock at saying what they all wanted to happen. He hated his mother she had always favoured Ayato but treated them all with such disrespect and violence and considering how their father never cared all six of them had to raise themselves. All the more reason to kill her.

He pulled out his mother’s stolen silver gun and rested it against her forehead but hesitated to shoot. He saw the murderous glint in her eyes when she looked at the defenceless blonde girl still standing at the jail door. Laito turned to the girl to see her shaking with fear eyes locked with the flailing vampire. That fear gave him the confidence to stand up to his mother once and for all and kill that heartless bitch who had ruined her own children’s lives. He pulled the trigger, the bang resonating throughout the ship, more blood coating the floor beneath her now lifeless body.

The group were so wrapped up in the scene that they didn’t realise the small amount of water entering the room from the hallway and slowly start rising until it was ankle deep. Yui looked around the room in pure horror, since Cordelia’s blood was staining the water creating a larger pool of blood. She ran to one of the small windows and saw that E deck was too close to the water for it to be safe. The realisation hit her that the shaking earlier was because the ship had hit something and was starting to sink.

“We have to get to the top deck!” Yui shouted alerting the boys.

Suddenly, the triplets became aware of the water surrounding them and their mother’s body that a started to float. They quickly stood up from their positions on the floor, Laito grabbing the gun he had dropped, before the four ran out back into the hallway towards the stairway that led to the top deck. The ship had started to slightly tilt since the closer they got to the rear of the ship the water level grew higher until it was up to Yui’s waist.

“We can’t go this way!” Kanato shouted.

Agreeing with him the ran back down the hallway hoping to find another way to the top deck. Meanwhile, the group sent to help them were trudging through the rising water behind them, hoping they could find the group before they drown. They saw the stairway just before the police quarters and Ruki led them up the staircase, logically thinking this is the route the group had taken to escape. However, closer to the front of the ship the group were at a dead end with no way to escape, Ayato and Laito frantically checking every door for a way out.

“We’re gunna die here…”


End file.
